Smallville: Terminator Knightmares
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Crossover with Terminator:Sarah Connor Chronicles. Clark and Trinity time jump into the past to discover the secrets of Cyberdyne Systems Corporation and while there Trinity begins the clone of Chloe while searching for John and Sarah Connor
1. Chapter 1

Smalville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_**Chapter 1: Cary part 1**_

_The Talon:_ Clark switched out of his _Superman_ suit back to street clothes as he was in Chloe's upstairs apartment. He and his team that was made up of 17-year-old Claire Bennett, who had the power of instantaneous cell regeneration, Peter Petrelli, who had the gift of absorbing other people's powers, His half-sister Trinity Jean Knight had earlier in the afternoon, defeated General Bon-Joi Zod who had joined with Lex Luthor and Lana Lang to take over the United States. Chloe was staring at the individual who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to aid Kal-El in defeating Zod. This individual claimed to be a cyborg, a union between man and machine. But this machine was designed as a female. The "woman" had appeared to be between the ages of 16 and 21. She had declared herself to be "Cyberdyne Systems Model 102, Series Cameron". She was a unique machine in that she could mimic anything humans could do, except make love. Cameron stood there staring at Lana who was at this point talking with Clark.

"I really don't think that this is a good idea, letting you keep your powers, Lana," Clark said.

"Look, I was wrong, Clark. I let the power get the best of me, but it won't happen again," She said, defensively.

"I disagree, Lana. These powers could drive you mad," Peter said. Chloe nodded at her.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Peter, Lana. You have to get rid of the powers once and for all, or else what happened earlier this afternoon could happen again. After all, as long as you have these powers, you can become vulnerable, if your exposed to Kryptonite. When your human, your not," Chloe said.

"The Chloe I know wouldn't tell me to give up," Lana said.

"The Chloe you knew died years ago, in 1983, killed by Wilton Knight's original prototype. I'm just her clone. I'm also your friend. I'm not telling you to give up, I'm just telling you that while you have these powers, you're a true Kryptonian, which means your prone to Clark's weakness, and if your exposed to Kryptonite long enough, it can kill you," Chloe answered defensively.

"Chloe Sullivan is correct, Lana Lang. You must give up these powers or they will consume you. We need to get to Cary, Illinois to discover what _Skynet_ is up to," Cameron said.

"How is Lana supposed to give up her powers, if we're supposed to stop this _Skynet_ whatever that is?" Trinity asked as she came out of the bathroom, after taking a shower.

"Why doesn't Clark take her to the _Fortress_ and ask Jor-El to remove the girl's powers, and rejoin us in Cary?" Claire asked.

"No, I only require Kal-El and Trinity to accompany me to Cary-Grove Community High School. There are parts there I need to discover what _Skynet_ is doing," Cameron said.

"First of all, what is Skynet?" Peter asked.

"It's a digital missile defense system originally designed by Miles Dyson in 1991, prior to a T-800 going back in time. Cyberdyne was a civilian contractor to the military, who was asked to build them some type of supercomputer to help them in a coming war. Cyberdyne was destroyed 6 months after they were awarded the contract in December of 1991. The military pressed _Congress _and _The President of the United States,_ Ronald Reagan to sign the _Skynet funding bill_. They've been deliberating and adding to it, and more recently President Obama added $50 Million dollars to it's budget if Congress agreed to sign it next month," Chloe said.

"How do you know what that is?" Lana asked.

"Freshman Year, Mrs. Livingston, our 9th Grade Social Studies teacher asked us to look at various companies that have risen and fallen within the past decade and I began to research Cyberdyne Systems Corporation. It seems the company's founders found some advanced micro-chip and some type of robotic arm and built Cyberdyne Systems around discovering the technology that built the chip and arm," Chloe said. Trinity then rolled up her shirt sleeve and then pulled at the artificial skin that hid a cybernetic arm that_** Knight Industries Technology**_ had built for her at the age of 10.

She removed a small chip.

"This chip powers my cybernetic arm that my own company built to save my life. It was designed by the late Miles Bennett Dyson for _Cyberdyne Systems Corporation_ in 1989, just before the 1st meteor shower that brought Clark to us," Trinity said.

"How did you come across this chip?" Cameron asked.

"When Cyberdyne was destroyed by a woman, her son and a man that was allegedly made out of metal, the company went bankrupt after that, and _Knight Industries Technology_ bought it and some of the theoretical applications from Dyson's lawyers. I came close to some meteors that apparently had hit in 1961, when Jor-El came to Earth the first time. His ship landed near the Kawatche caves and apparently his ship had carried some fragments of Krypton with him. Shortly after KARR & I arrived in Smallville in 1983, I came into contact with the Kryptonite fragments which at first caused me to lose this arm. I had it replaced with a prosthetic one while my Company designed the very first cybernetic arm. The micro-chip that powers my arm from my shoulder, came off of something called a T-800, some revolutionary combination of man and machine which termed itself _Terminator_. This man/Machine was seen at the Cyberdyne building in 1991. I need to know if that is true," Trinity said.

"The sooner we get to Cary, Illinois, the sooner all your questions will be answered," Cameron said.

"Trinity, you go with Cameron to Cary, while I take Lana to the Fortress to be stripped of her powers. I'll join you as soon as we are done. What will we find in Cary?" Clark asked.

"Materials to build a time machine. We need to go to the past, back in 1983 when the original Terminator arrived so we can discover the whereabouts of both Sarah Connor and her son, Commander John Connor," Cameron answered.

"Let's go then. We don't have all day," Chloe said.

"My instructions were to bring Clark Kent and Trinity Jean Knight back through the Time Displacement device," Cameron said.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some machine tell me I can't help my friends. We're wasting precious time arguing the point. Either we go together or Clark and Trinity don't go at all," Chloe said.

"Very well, then," Cameron said.

"Lana, race you to the Fortress," Clark said. Lana just smiled at him.

"Your on!" She said, and the two ran using Super Speed, running to the North Pole….

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_Cary, Part 2_

**The Fortress:** Lana stared at the _Fortress of Solitude as _they had just arrived. She just stared in awe for a few minutes at the Ice Crystals that had been formed so many years ago.

"Are you okay, Lana?" Clark asked. She smiled and nodded yes.

"What do I do now?" She asked. They then heard a new voice.

"There is a form of a bed that you must lie on. The Fortress will do the rest," Spoke the voice of Jor-El.

They turned to see a man who resembled Lionel Luthor. But with one simple difference. His eyes were white.

"Mr. Luthor, I didn't know you were here," Lana said. Jor-El shook his head.

"I am not the human known to you as Lionel Luthor. I am Kal-El's biological father, Jor-El. Hurry Lana Lang, for the longer you keep these powers the more they will consume you as they did Jonathan Kent," Jor-El said.

Lana moved toward the bed looking platform. She stared knowingly at Clark.

"Do you have any last words before you are returned to normal?" Jor-El asked.

"I'm sorry, Clark for what I did. Lex offered me a deal to side with Zod and I took it. Can you forgive me?" She said. Clark nodded.

"Yes I can, and I will," Clark said.

"There is one other side effect of this procedure. You will lose your memories of Clark's destiny and of his powers. It's the only way to safeguard you and my son," Jor-El said. "Do you still want to do it?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do, Jor-El," She said.

"Kal-El, you must go to Cary and rejoin your team. I will teleport Miss Lang back to Smallville after the procedure," Jor-El said. Clark nodded and in a split second he was gone.

"Now, let's begin," Jor-El said, and white beams shot from his eyes and Lana screamed in pain.

_Cary, Illinois:_ Peter Petrelli, Trinity Jean Knight stared at the school that they were at. It was _Cary-Grove Community High School_ where Trinity had gone to part of her Junior High School year before transferring to Smallville.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Claire Bennett asked. The half-woman/half machine nodded.

"Yes, it is. The parts that are needed for the _Time Displacement device _are here. Place your hand on the palm reader, Trinity Jean Knight, daughter of both Krypton and Earth," Cameron said.

"Okay," She said and she placed her right hand on the palm reader. It read out on a small screen her name, date of Birth and her current employment as Knight Industries Technology's CEO.

"You May Enter," Spoke the computer voice. She and her team entered the High School with caution.

"I need to go to the automotive wing to do some rewiring work on my arm. My company created homing beacons based on the Homing Beacon of _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ that my husband drove for about twenty years. I want us all to carry one, except for Cameron. She has one I assume," Trinity said as she handed out small IPod looking devices.

"What do we do? Peter asked.

"The rest of you go to the science wing. I also need to wait for Clark as well," Trinity said. They then heard a rush of wind and Clark stood there with them.

"Where's Lana?" Trinity asked her brother.

"Jor-El is stripping her of her powers and will send her back to Smallville. She'll also have no memory of her powers, mine or who I really am," Clark said.

"Peter, Claire and Cameron, your designation is team two. Clark and I are team One. Go to the Science lab and help Cameron find her parts she needs," Trinity said.

"You got it," Claire said as she stared with a look of love for her former boyfriend Clark.

"Let's Go!" Trinity said and both teams separated…

_To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios _

_Chapter 3: Discovery_

_Cary-Grove Community High School, Cary, Illinois, 2008: _ Cameron began scanning the science lab for the components she needed for the _Time Displacement Device_ that would enable her and her new friends to go back in time. Claire Bennett glanced around.

"Are you sure the parts you need are here?" Claire asked the young woman.

"Yes. Commander John Connor left those parts here in this time before he jumped back in time to my era," Cameron said.

"Hey, what are you kids doing in here? There's no class yet," Mr. Frank Marshall, Science teacher said.

"We are looking for a piece of technology that was left behind by a friend of ours. If we could just look around for another five minutes, then we'll leave," Peter Petrelli said. The teacher smiled at him.

"Don't I know you? Aren't you Nathan Petrelli's brother?" Mr. Marshall asked after a minute.

"How do you know my brother?" Peter asked.

"Remember that incident at the Kirby Building with the explosion in the sky? Before it happened, I was one of Senator Petrelli's biggest supporters, till my wife's job led us here to the Chicago area," Mr. Marshall said.

"Here it is," Cameron said. Her visual scanners identified the device.

"What is it?" Claire wanted to know.

"It's a Knight Industries Technology amplifier model 101. It was designed originally as a part of _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ that Trinity's husband Michael Knight drives for _The Foundation For Law And Government_. It was then removed because it was making the vehicle's AI unstable like its predecessor," Cameron said.

"You mean the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_?" Spoke Trinity as she and her brother Clark came in.

"No, the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, your personal vehicle," Cameron said. "Michael Knight designed it using similar technology to the original KITT. But when your vehicle was designed, he had Dr. Graiman update using technology from your vehicle. He then based KITT, _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _on your model of vehicle. We must go to the Cafeteria. The rest of the Device is there," Cameron said. The team ran for the High School's Cafeteria, but was surprised to see Chloe Sullivan there.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Clark asked, clearly surprised.

"Take me with you to 1983. I must know what happened to Chloe Sullivan, or at least the original that I was cloned from," Chloe said removing a gun.

"Chloe don't do this!" spoke the voice of Michael Knight, Trinity's Husband.

"Why not? Your wife and the Original KARR were responsible for my death," Chloe shot back.

"Chloe, you can't come. That's the bottom line," Peter said. He then raised his hand to prepare a burst of electricity to shoot toward Chloe to force her to drop the gun; But Claire put her arm on her uncle's hand.

"Peter, don't! If she's that adamant about coming with us, then let her come. After all we're supposed to find this John Connor character in the past, so let's do it!" Claire said.

"It's not John Connor we're after; it's his mother, Sarah Connor we're after. We'll also need to find someone else as well. The current director of _Knight Operations,_ Sarah Graiman, who will aid the future resistance in the future," Cameron said.

"I know Sarah! She went to Stanford University in California. My father knew hers," Trinity said.

"Charles Graiman was the _Foundation's _Chief Operations Officer whom my former employer Devon Miles was answerable to. Dr. Graiman was always in the shadows when it came to _Knight Industries_, back when I was reborn," Michael said, as he stared at Chloe.

"Fine, you can come, Chloe, but put down the gun, now!" Clark said.

"Get them to agree with you," Chloe said pointing the gun at Trinity.

"You forget Chloe I am half-Kryptonian. I am nearly indestructible. Not even Kryptonite can affect me," Trinity said, as she raised her hand to try to show the girl she meant no harm.

"You have to let me come!" Chloe said. "I have to know what happened in the past," She added.

"Fine, you can come! But don't say we didn't warn you," Cameron said. Trinity then used super speed to quickly disarm Chloe.

"The Time Displacement wave will render all of you unconscious except for me. I've set the window through the Displacement device for 2 minutes. When you arrive you will arrive naked. Nothing dead will go. Trinity, you have two minutes to deactivate your cybernetic arm," Cameron said. Trinity then removed some of the plasti-skin that covered her arm, and she switched a node on her arm and the skin resealed itself over the arm.

"Done," She said then the wave began to engulf them. Clark, Chloe, Peter, Claire, and Michael all screamed in pain as the Time displacement wave surrounded them as they were taken back in time to the year 1983, unaware that a teacher had seen them. It was a woman who had a vendetta against Trinity Jean Knight….

To Be Contnued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

_Chapter 4: Arrival_

_1983: Los Angeles, California:_ The _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ traveled west on Olympic Avenue to escape the Police that was in pursuit of the vehicle and the two street hoods that had inadvertently activated and stole the prototype. It drove passed an alleyway, unaware that it's sensors was picking up a signal on _The Foundation For Law And Government_'s private carrier wave. The signal was picked up and then discarded by the vehicle's AI as it was focused on its mission: Evade the Law Enforcement officials or face being deactivated again. The signal grew to a crescendo and it exploded out and revealed 7 People. The 7 people were Clark Kent who is Kal-El of Krypton, Claire Bennett who used the code-name "The Healer, Peter Petrelli, who had the ability to absorb other super-powered individuals, Chloe Sullivan-Wayne, wife of billionaire Bruce Wayne who was _The Batman_, Trinity Jean Knight, daughter of Jor-El of Krypton and wife of billionaire Wilton Knight and the union between man and machine, the female known simply as Cameron and Michael Knight, lone operative of _FLAG._ They had travelled from the year 2008 to 1983 to search for Sarah Jeanette Connor before her son John Connor was born.

"So now what Terminator," Chloe asked. "Where do we look for this Sarah Connor?"

"It is actually not Sarah Connor we search for but one Lionel Luthor. Whether you agree with me or not, but LuthorCorp and Knight Industries help the resistance in the future with technological applications that help the humans defeat Skynet. Lionel must live. A Cyberdyne Systems Model 200, series 800 was sent back to this time to seduce and terminate Lionel Luthor. This particular model of Terminator was designed much like I am, designed like a woman and can mimic anything a female human can, including sexual relations. She will use that sexual seduction to her advantage," Cameron said.

"Wait a minute! You mean we have to save Lionel Luthor from death? Why?" Chloe said.

"Think about it? Lex is about 10 years old when the 1st Meteor Shower hit Smallville. If Lionel is terminated, who will raise Lex? Lex must be raised by Lionel. It's the only way. Where is Lionel at this time?" Clark said.

"Knight Industries, trying to convince Charles Graiman to allow him to help build the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_'s successor, a revamp of KARR," Cameron said.

"Who is Charles Graiman?" Claire wanted to know.

"The CEO of _Knight Industries_ and the Chairman of _The Foundation_. The Graimans and my father's family have known each other for years. Charles has one daughter, Sarah who will be born sometime in 1983. I remember playing with Sarah when the girl was 5. However our first order of business is to get some clothes. Clark and I may not feel the coolness of the day, but I guess the rest of you must be cold. We're not too far away from Knight Estate. We'll sneak in to the mansion through one of the old abandoned passageways. My room should have some clothes in it from some old security guards who were let go by Dr. Graiman for allegedly stealing. We can use those," Trinity said. Michael, her husband stared at her.

"Uh, baby, I exist in this time period," He pointed out. She nodded.

"According to _Foundation _records you and KITT travel around too much to affect the time line or to even pollute it. Lets go! Trinity's plan is obvious," Cameron said. The team began climbing the rooftops so as to not be seen by anyone.

Unknown to them another time displacement wave opened and two people appeared out of nowhere. One was a woman and the other was a man.

"Here we are Savannah. Are You sure about this?" The younger man asked. Savannah Knight nodded to her comrade, Sgt Reese.

"You have your orders. Go find Sarah Connor. I must help Trinity Knight and her team save Lionel Luthor from the Terminator just as you must save Sarah as well from another Terminator," Savannah said.

"There were two displacement waves sent from the future," Reese shot back.

"Three according to General Connor, and while our missions are different, the goals are the same. To aid the Resistance against the Machines. If three Terminators were sent through time, then the Resistance must send us back through time to stop whatever the Terminators objectives are. John said he was going to send something special back too the other point in time. There is no time to argue. This team of Resistance fighters came from 2008, and our orders are clear. To aid them while stopping the Terminator from achieving it's goal. The eradication of the human race. You have your orders, Sgt. Go! Now!" Savannah Knight said.

"Yes, Commander," Kyle Reese said as the two naked people scurried off to their destines, with one agenda in mind: To save the Human Race from the Machines…

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

_**Chapter 5: Luthor**_

Lionel stared at the young scientist named Charles Graiman who had just been promoted to Chairman of the Board of Directors of _Knight Industries_. Lionel had learned of Wilton Knight's decision to rescind their contract together, And also of the old man's death. Now The very prototype that Wilton Knight and Lionel Luthor had designed, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ had been stolen, but not this time by her illegitimate daughter, but by a couple of hoodlums who had also discovered Wilton's death.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Lionel asked. Dr. Graiman shook his head no. He had recently commissioned a team to begin working on a newer prototype than the one Michael Knight was currently driving. He had termed the project _Knight Reformulation One_ and had asked the Executive Director Devon Miles to keep it locked under a new voice print Identification code he had programmed into _The Foundation For Law And Government_ Computer systems.

"No, absolutely not!" Charles said," I will not allow you to work on the new project. After the programming glitch your people caused in KARR, I'm not about to let you people work on this new prototype," Charles continued.

"_Warning! Warning! We have a Security breach!"_ Spoke an automated security alarm with a voice similar to KARR.

"Activate Graiman 1!" Charles ordered. Lionel stared at him. "How could anyone break in here? I thought you had security teams posted everywhere?" Lionel asked.

"I do, but somehow someone overrode my new password sequence," Charles said.

They ran into the spare room that had previously been Trinity Jean Knight's room to discover a team of people. There stood Trinity Jean Knight, Michael Knight, Clark Kent, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, Chloe Sullivan, and the Cybernetic Organism simply called Cameron.

"Who the hell are you? Wait a minute! Michael? Aren't you supposed to be hunting down KARR?" Charles asked.

"We're not who you think we are, Dr. Graiman. I am Trinity Knight, Wilton Knight's daughter. With me are my husband, Michael Knight, my brother Clark Kent, and our friends Chloe Sullivan, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, and Cameron. We came here from the future. The Year 2009 to be exact and we are here to stop a piece of technology from the future. It's a cybernetic Organism called a Terminator. Its primary goal is to kill Lionel Luthor. Lionel will become very important to the resistance team from the future," Trinity said.

"How do you know this?" Lionel asked.

"It's the truth," Clark said. He and the rest of his team had found some black one piece uniforms that Knight Industries security forces wore. They also bore the Knight logo.

"Kent? Wait a minute! I recognize that name. Michael Knight was supposed to investigate some claims by LuthorCorp secretary to investigate some illegal activities. The secretary said Michael could stay on the farm of one Jonathan & Martha Kent. Name rings any bells?" Charles asked.

"Yes, They are my Parents. Jonathan is dead due to absorbing some gifts from my home planet of Krypton and Martha is a senator. Both of those happen in my time. Both of them are alive I assume here in this time?" Clark said, curiosity mixed in his voice.

"Yes, they are son, but I don't really know them," Lionel said.

"You must stay with us or else," Cameron said.

"Or else what? Is that a threat?" Lionel asked.

"I do not threaten. I merely state facts. I am a Cyberdyne Systems Model Terminator. You would do well to listen to me," Cameron said. She then reached into the pants of Michael Knight and removed a knife and began to cut her arm to reveal the cybernetic arm underneath her fake skin.

"Your not human," Charles said, fascinated by the young woman's cybernetic arm.

"Correct. I am a Terminator; a Machine combined with bio-degradable skin to blend with the human population to hunt down any target Skynet deems a threat to its existence. I was captured by the human resistance and reprogrammed to aid humans. Mr. Luthor we must get you back to Smallville," Cameron said.

"I have no Offices there in Smallville. My Company has offices in Metropolis, Kansas and in Houston, Texas, New Orleans, Louisiana, Chicago, Illinois, Los Angeles and an office in Moscow Russia. Why Smallville?" Lionel asked.

"The Terminator sent back to kill you won't look there. I know Knight Industries has a plant there," Chloe said.

"How do you know this?" Lionel asked. Peter Petrelli smiled.

"We're From the Future. We just told you that," He said quietly. Lionel smiled and nodded at them.

"Very Well," Lionel said. Cameron removed the Time Displacement Device and activated its local teleportation wave.

"What are you doing, Cameron?" Clark asked.

"I activated the local teleporter device to transport us from LA to Smallville," Cameron said. The Group and Lionel Luthor flared and they were gone, leaving a very troubled Charles Graiman wondering what just happened…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

_Chapter 6: Terminator Arrival_

A Flash of light appeared in an alleyway behind _Smallville High School. _What appeared in that flash of light was a human. But she was something much more than a human. She was designed as a 6'1" physically fit woman with full breasts and long legs and muscular arms. But what was underneath that human looking synthetic skin would arouse even the most casual of technicians. Underneath was a hyperalloy chassis made of an unbreakable substance called Cromenium which made her virtually indestructible to anyone except Kal-El of Krypton. The machine/woman could do anything a real woman could do including have sexual relations with, but not get pregnant. This machine-woman was not programmed with a name but was programmed with one agenda in mind, either seduce or force Lionel Luthor to give up any names that he had in the LuthorCorp database who were leaders in the Human Resistance against _Skynet_, the machine Entity which in 2028 was slaughtering humans. The only way it figured it could get into the human resistance camps was to create humanoid killing machines called Terminators which would then infiltrate then kill or capture humans. The 200 Series was first designed in 2002 to aid the humans in fighting Terrorism. But the Central Computer systems which controlled the Terminators had decided humanity's fate. Humans were the ultimate terrorists, so it planned to exterminate the whole human race then rebuild the world in its own image. But the 600 Series by 2020 had been discovered by the human adventurer called Iron Man had all but destroyed those particular Terminators, so Skynet devised a new Terminator. The 800 Series was then used and sent in to infiltrate human resistance camps from Chicago to New York by 2025, but then the humans were beginning to turn the tide. So Skynet began to search for another way to defeat its enemy. That way was Time Travel. The Terminator selected to go back in time to 1984 was a T-800 series Terminator. It then sent three later Terminator models through time. The T-1000 model and a T-X, which was a first for Skynet was sent to the time 1994 and then this model which was a T-S8, a newer more lethal model than the T-1000. What the T-S8 had that the T-1000 didn't have was that it was designed with the memories of a human woman captured for that specific purpose; To mimic a human female so accurately that the humans would not know. But then after the three Terminators were sent through time, The Human Resistance, Lead by General John Connor stormed through its Colorado complex and deactivated the machine using its own programming codes against it. Connor's Team had discovered the rows and rows of hanging Terminators after the Time Displacement Device had been discovered by a young woman named Riley Williams. She had discovered the three time eras that Terminators had been sent to. Including One Terminator being sent to Smallville, Kansas. Cameron was chosen to aid a small resistance team in the year 2009 and a T-800 series Terminator had been sent back to 1994 and 2004.

The machine-woman looked around and began to walk, her processors deciding that the first objective was to find appropriate clothing to cover her human skin. She walked into the nearby _Fordman's_ Department store and quickly grabbed a robe and walked up to the women's department and began to scan clothing that would fit her. She grabbed a dress and used her x-ray mode and scanned a nearby woman's purse and scanned the credit card numbers and replicated the card via a small scanner/printer that was designed in her arm. She stepped into the dressing room and put on the dress, not realizing she needed a bra. She stepped out and then stared at the shoes and she grabbed a pair of pumps and placed the shoes on near the cash register. She then showed the tag on the dress.

"I would like to wear this out if I may," She said casually, flashing the young man behind the register a smile.

"Sure," Brian Fordman, cousin to deceased Whitney Fordman said. He took the scanner gun and scanned the price tag of the dress and saw the young woman hand him the credit card and a newly replicated Driver's License, which identified her as Elizabeth Jones.

"Thank You," She said. The young man swiped the credit card and he handed it back to her.

"Your Welcome, ma'am. How old are you, anyway?" Brian asked. The Terminator smiled at him as close to a human smile as she could.

"18. Do you know where I can find Lionel Luthor? I need a job and I got a high recommendation from a former employee that I worked for who went to work for LuthorCorp," The Terminator asked.

"Who was your friend that works for LuthorCorp?" Brian asked.

"Dr. Miles Dyson," She said as the machine-woman walked out. Brian reached for the phone.

"Lois? Hi, it's Brian. Can you look up a name for me, please?" Brian said. He nodded to the voice of Lois Lane on the other end.

"The name is Dr. Miles Dyson, and cross reference it with a woman named Elizabeth Jones. I appreciate it, and don't forget our date tonight," Brian said. He smiled. He knew Lois was hot for him and he was about to get her both literally and figuratively between his legs…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

Chapter 7: Chloe

Trinity Jean Knight glanced down the hallway as she had given her first class she had given in a long time, the last time she had done that was when she met her brother Clark Kent. Her students were from around the time she was a young child, but these were high school kids. She was still getting used to being in 1983 Smallville. She smiled as her last student left her science class. She then heard a beeping sound. It was coming from the _Knight Industries Technology_ tracking unit that had been built into her cybernetic arm that had replaced her right arm all those years ago, ironically 10 years from the time she was in now. That tracking device was programmed to locate the young woman known as Chloe Sullivan, who was killed by the very prototype she had stolen in 1982, _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ from her adopted father Wilton Knight who had not known she existed due to his wife Elizabeth. She smiled as she removed the detachable tracking device, which would respond to voice commands.

"Computer, where is Chloe Sullivan?" She asked the device, which responded in a voice similar to her Husband Michael Knight's prototype _The Knight Industries Three Thousand._

"**Smallville General Hospital, Room 3b,**" The familiar voice said. She then heard footsteps and she quickly replaced the device and pulled back down her shirt sleeve to hide the cybernetics.

"Hey, Trinity, would you like to go to a concert tonight? I've got two tickets to the Styx concert tonight?" Bruce McAllister asked who was an English teacher asked. He had immediately been taken by the young woman's beauty, but was unaware she was married, for she had lost her wedding ring several months ago.

"Bruce, I'd love to, but there's a friend in the hospital I need to check on," She said, quietly, trying to avoid the young man.

"What's your problem? I just want to be your friend," He said, angry that this was the second time in two weeks since meeting the young Kryptonian who had begun to teach science again, which is how she met Clark in 2002.

"I'm married to a man who works for the FBI. I just haven't been able to replace my wedding ring yet. I lost it doing dishes a few months ago. I want to remain faithful to my marriage vows and to my husband," She said. She then saw Michael Knight standing behind Bruce.

"Mister McAllister, I'd like to introduce my husband, Michael Knight. He works for _The Foundation For Law And Government_. He's here in Smallville investigating LuthorCorp due to a tip. I also work for _The Foundation_ as well. I am FBI liaison to _The Foundation_ and have been for several years. I was asked by the FBI to aid him in this case. We're trying to get Lionel Luthor to cooperate. I understand he just recently took the reins of LuthorCorp from his father Lachlan. Do you know Lachlan?" Trinity asked.

"I've known Lachlan Luthor for about 3 years. I understand he's down at Smallville General Hospital now checking on a patient. A Chloe Sullivan," Bruce said.

"Honey, alert our team. We need to find Chloe before Lachlan does," Trinity said. She then pulled out her Cell Phone.

"Cell Phone won't work here, Trinity Jean Knight," Cameron said as Bruce, and Michael were walking out of Trinity's classroom and were met by Cameron.

"Cameron Phillips, meet Bruce McAllister, a fellow teacher. Cameron is our adopted daughter," Trinity said, staring at Michael Knight.

"Adopted?" Bruce said. Cameron nodded.

"Yes, My parents are Abigail and Robert Phillips. They worked for a computer company in Los Angeles. They were killed in a fire at work a few years ago. The Knights were kind enough to take me in. Do you want me to alert Clark?" Cameron asked. Trinity nodded.

"Have you had any luck finding John Connor?" Michael asked Trinity after Bruce excused himself.

"No, but I figured between Kal-El and I using our gifts, we can discover this leader of the human resistance before the Terminator does, if a Terminator did come through time," Trinity said.

"You forget I still have some of those residual powers too. I could help," Michael offered.

"no, baby. I know you're rebuilding KITT here in this time, but we need to find Chloe and discover who cloned her. I have a feeling it was Lachlan, but I need to be sure. I'm going to use my super speed to go check on Chloe," She said kissing her husband and in a second she was gone. Clark walked up.

"Cameron told me what's going on. Where's my sister?" Clark said to Michael.

"She's said she wanted to check on Chloe. She's at Smallville General Hospital. Apparently according to Trinity she was run over by her younger self and KARR 6 months ago. She suspects Lachlan Luthor of cloning her. She wants to stop Lachlan," Michael said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Clark said. "What's in the backpack, Clark?" Michael asked, as they walked outside.

"My costume and my books. I'm taking some classes at Shuster University which is called Shuster Community College here in this time. I want to help you with your prototype so I'm taking some courses on cybernetics," Clark said.

"Go! Trinity may need you," Michael said. Clark ran to an alleyway and used his super speed to switch to his Superman costume and he leaped into the air.

_Smallville General Hospital_-Trinity showed her FBI badge to the local security guard who was guarding Chloe Sullivan's room.

"I'm sorry Agent Knight, I can't let you in," The female security guard said. They then heard a new voice.

"Miss Sanders, I can vouch for her. Let her in," Said Lionel Luthor, the Executive Vice-President of LuthorCorp from behind Trinity.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, your Father has given me explicit instructions not to let anyone in except him," She said. They then heard a terrified scream come from down the hall, as an orderly was shoved down the hall.

"Great! Let me in, now!" Trinity said picking up the woman.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The guard said, amazed at Trinity's strength. Trinity and Lionel walked in to see "_Superman"_ standing there.

"Who are you?" Lionel said, not recognizing Clark.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton, the Traveler you're looking for, Mr. Luthor. The very one Veritas has been searching for. I travelled here from the future to check on this woman, for if she dies here, it will impact the future later," Clark said.

"Veritas?" Trinity said. Lionel nodded.

"Back in the 60's, we were warned of a coming meteor shower by a man only identified as Zod. He arrived at LuthorCorp in 1962, and begged me to be aware of it. He left detailed instructions in the same pictographical images as in the Kawatche caves. I assembled some of the wealthiest men I could find. Wilton Knight, Bruce Wayne's Father, Dr. Virgil Swann, Robert Queen and Robert Teague. We then assembled in Metropolis at Dr. Swann's home and began the arduous task of deciphering the alien language. We wanted to conquer the Traveler, but Wilton and Dr. Swann suggested we let the Traveler discover his destiny instead of us shaping it for him. I've finally seen him," Lionel said. Trinity smiled at him.

"I need you to not say anything to your group, Mr. Luthor, but I need to ask you to find out if your father plans to clone this girl," Superman said.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mrs. Knight, but I will try," Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor, we have a problem. There's a woman wanting Chloe Sullivan," One of Lionel's aides said.

"Kal-El, get her out of here. Take her to the Kents," Trinity said. Lionel raised an eyebrow.

"How do we get out of here?" Lionel asked.

"Out the window, now!" Trinity said as she grabbed Lionel's hand and they jumped out of the window into the cool night.

Lionel began to fall, but he felt his downward momentum stop as he saw Trinity carrying him.

"I've got you, Lionel," She said. He Then looked down to see the ground. They were flying.

"If you've got me, then whose got you?" He asked.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

Chapter 8: Chloe II

Chloe Sullivan stared as she was in a bedroom. She then looked up at the 6'0" woman who stood over her bed.

"Where am I?" The 10 year old girl said weakly. Trinity smiled.

"Luthor Mansion. Mr. Lionel Luthor was kind enough to have you brought to his mansion in Metropolis. I have someone who wants to meet you," Trinity said. In walked the young clone of Chloe Sullivan, who was a part of her team.

"Dr. Mitchell said we shouldn't keep her up too long so keep it brief," Trinity warned Chloe. Chloe nodded as she looked at her younger self.

"Who are you?" The younger Chloe Sullivan wanted to know.

"I am Chloe Sullivan-Wayne. I work for _Daily Planet_ as a reporter. I came back in time because I wanted to discover your death. I am you, yet I don't know how you died. I need to know," Chloe said to her younger self.

"I remember this girl about 10 years old and a black Firebird Trans Am with a license plate reading KARR. The vehicle backed up while I was ducking down to pick up some notes I dropped. I didn't see the vehicle before it was too late. Dr. Robertson said I had two broken legs, a broken arm and a collapsed lung, and some damage to my spine. I don't know how I am living at this point, but how come you look like me, and if you are me, how do I become you," Chloe said.

"Chloe, I am not you. I am you genetically speaking, but I don't have all of your memories. Someone at LuthorCorp cloned you, after you died and I want to know who," Chloe said.

"I think I may have a partial answer," Cameron said coming in the room. Chloe turned to the Cyborg.

"What do mean a partial answer?" Chloe asked.

"I ran a genetic check on your younger version and it appears it does not 'match' you. I had Dr. Mitchell take a sample of your blood, and there is a small genetic marker similar to your friend Trinity Jean Knight. I need to know how this is possible. In my time, human skin is replicated for Endos but pure cloning like what was done with you is not possible," Cameron said.

"I think I may know how," Clark said as he walked in wearing civilian clothing.

"How the hell is that possible, Clark?" Chloe asked. The younger version then looked at Clark then smiled.

"Joe!" She said, happily then coughed.

"Joe?" Cameron asked unfamiliar with the statement.

"Two separate times my father, Jor-El of Krypton came to Earth. The first time as a punishment by the Kryptonian Ruling Council for disobedience and the second time to warn the Kents of the coming Meteor Shower in 1989. Somehow my Father laid the seeds of your cloning process," Clark said.

"How?" Chloe said, angry that she had been used. Clark reached for the younger Chloe's backpack to reveal the same Crystal that had been in the Kent farm when Jor-El visited Hyram Kent, his wife and young Jonathan Kent.

"Somehow he created a temporary _Fortress of Solitude_ to save your life. He couldn't encrypt your memories but he was able to create an exact duplicate of you. You were then found by LuthorCorp employees who went about trying to find a way to duplicate the process, but were unable to do that due to the Cloning matrix. We need to return Chloe back to the hospital so Jor-El can find her again," Clark said.

"My father's alive here?" Trinity said as she walked into the room. Lionel smiled.

"Yes, He is. He came back here again to try to warn the Kent family of the coming Meteor Shower again, because Hyram prevented Jonathan from hearing the message of a coming Meteor Shower and the Son that would be covered by the coming shower," Lionel said. He then held up a letter.

"This is a message from Jor-El and Zor-El of Krypton explaining the cloning Matrix cycle that was used on a girl. There is one word that's in this letter that is understandable to humans. The word 'Chloe'. I need to have this decoded," Lionel said holding up the message.

"Cameron can you read it?" Clark asked. The pretty Cyborg shook her head.

"No, I cannot. The Last Son of Krypton goes into hiding before Skynet launches its attack against an unsuspecting humanity. But there is a mathematical code to the language. I know one person who can decipher it," Cameron said.

"And just who might that be," Chloe asked.

"Miles Bennett Dyson who is at this moment going to MIT to begin his studies of Quantum Mechanics and Cybernetic theory. Someone will need to travel to New York to find him, before the T-S8 finds him," Cameron said.

"I'll go!" Trinity said.

"Does Michael know?" Claire Bennett said walking in to check on Chloe.

"I do now," Michael said walking in.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to do this," Trinity said. He nodded and the two kissed.

"Go!" Michael said.

"How goes the _Knight 2000_ project?" Clark asked Michael.

"It's done. All that needs to be done now is for someone to program it," Michael said.

"I'll tackle that problem. Someone how ever needs to keep an eye out for the Terminator that is supposed to kill Lionel Luthor. What model was it again?" Clark said.

"The T-S8. It was designed just after I was. Skynet's idea was to make an infiltrator unit so realistic that humanity would be fooled, but John Connor's forces stormed in and trashed Skynet before the T-S8 could be released in my time. So one was sent back in time. The only problem is, I do not know what she looks like," Cameron said.

"I'll just use Super Speed to find her or fly around Smallville or Metropolis," Clark said. Chloe stared at him.

"Clark, you can't because _"Superman"_ won't come in existence until the 2000s. And we might change history if we have "_Superman" _fly around. I think I can tap into KARR and have it come here, and we'll have use of it," Chloe said.

"Then find it and use it. Have Cameron find its tracking code using the computers from this time. Use my High School ID, because that is what I created as a back door into the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ should I have need to use it again," Trinity said as she grabbed a backpack and stared at her friends.

"I'm off. Wish me luck," Trinity said.

"Good luck!" Clark said. He watched his sister kiss her husband and in a flash she was gone.

"Why do humans wish each other luck?" Cameron wanted to know.

"We just do," Clark said. Then they heard a new voice behind them.

"Why would you want to use such an archaic piece of technology?" Said a female voice behind them. The remaining members of Clark's team turned around.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"I am Savannah Knight, daughter to Michael and Trinity Jean Knight. I was sent back to aid you in stopping Skynet. But your friend is right, we need to get Chloe Sullivan, the younger one back to the Hospital so the _Traveler _can find her," Savannah said.

"What year did you come from?" Peter asked as he came in.

"2029, Right before the war ended. Cameron it's good to see you again," Savannah said curtly to the Terminator.

"It is agreeable to see you as well," Cameron responded.

"Do I know you?" Clark asked.

"No, Kal-El, you do not. But I know of you, because "_Superman"_ goes into hiding when the war begins raging in 2010. We have to stop the T-S8!" Savannah said.

"Are you a hybrid too, like my wife?" Michael asked. She nodded.

"I possess all of Kal-El's powers and some extra powers as well. I am a hybrid between Kryptonian and cyborg. John Connor sent me here to aid you, to prevent the death of Lionel Luthor. There is one other thing. One of Skynet's components is found at LuthorCorp. Clark, you must take Chloe back, and then go to LuthorCorp's Chicago office and break into a secure area. There all your answers about Skynet and Krypton will be discovered," Savannah said. Chloe pulled out a Bluetooth ear piece.

"I'll monitor everything from here. I can hack into LuthorCorp from here. I am after all Batman's wife," Chloe said. Clark, Peter, Claire, Michael and Cameron put on Bluetooth Devices.

"Superman online," Clark said.

"Absorbing Man online," Peter said.

"Healer online," Claire said.

"Knight In Shining Armor online," Michael said.

"Terminator online," Cameron said.

"Knightline online," Savannah said as she removed a futuristic looking earpiece and placed it into her ear.

"Let's go!" Clark said and they were off….

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

_Chapter 9:__** Dyson**_

Trinity found herself walking past the twin towers in New York. It had taken her a day and a half using her super speed to run here, and now she was trying to do as Cameron did, which is to blend in. She was thankful that at least here in the past, in Smallville, there were no Kryptonite fragments except near the caves. She then stared at the picture she had been given by the Cyborg known as Cameron. It was of a black skinned 19-year-old man who had just graduated high school, and was now about to enter his first year at MIT. She smiled sadly, as she remembered the details Cameron had given. Miles Bennett Dyson had become the youngest Director of Special Operations for a company that would start within a year, called Cyberdyne Systems. They were the company that originally designed the microprocessor chips for the model 101 Terminators in the future. A model 101 had been sent back to aid Sarah and John Connor destroy the futuristic technology after it was discovered that the chip and the arm that had been discovered in 1984 were from the very first Terminator model sent back through time, to 1984.

"Anybody know where I can find MIT?" She said, unfamiliar with the city of New York. This was the primary city where Miles Dyson grew up.

"I can't help you," One man said, after being shown the picture. She continued, and decided to run to Harlem.

_Harlem_-Trinity smiled as she entered the ghetto side of this side of New York.

"I'm looking for Miles Bennett Dyson. Can anybody help me?" She said to one woman who sat on the steps of an apartment complex.

"That's my boy. He's upstairs packing to move to MIT to start classes. Who wants to know?" A black woman said. Trinity held out her FBI badge.

"I need to see your son. My name is Trinity Jean Knight, and I work for the FBI. Your son may have answers to a case I am working on. May I see him please?" Trinity said a look of almost pleading in her eyes.

"Sure, but don't think your gonna get too far with getting him to help you," The woman said. Trinity walked into the run down looking apartment building and began to climb the staircase up to the 5th floor followed by Dyson's out-of-shape mom.

"Miles Bennett Dyson?" Trinity asked as she entered the boy's bedroom and saw the young man packing books into a box.

"Yeah, who are you?" He said suspicion in his eyes.

"My name is Trinity Jean Knight. I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and I was wondering if you could help me decipher something," She said cautiously.

Dyson stared at her then noticed the note in her hands.

"What is that in your hands?" Dyson asked. She then held it up. It was written in ancient Kryptonian hieroglyphics which were similar to the ones written on the Kawatche Caves which would not be discovered until 2002, the same year Trinity met Clark.

"I have to confess, Miles. This letter is from the same place where my biological father is from, but I can't read it," Trinity said. She held up the note and he began to glance at it, and he saw the name Chloe.

"These symbols have a mathematical computation to them. All I have to do is figure out what it says," Dyson said as he began to look at them and he moved to a chalk board and began to work. Trinity, although she was Kryptonian, could not read the native language of her home planet, and she began to stare at the symbols that Miles Dyson was writing on the chalk board.

"I got one part figured out," Miles said, after 45 minutes, excited.

"Okay, what does the part that you deciphered say?" Trinity said. He pointed to one symbol that was written down on the chalk board.

"This word here says birthing matrix," Miles said. Her eyes were opened wide.

"Chloe was reborn?" She said as she stared at the note.

"Yes, Miss Knight. The birthing matrix if I understand this is in the North Pole, and that it leaves the person in it with no memories," Miles said.

"Thank you, Miles," She said, and she abruptly grabbed her cybernetic arm.

"Can you help me with this?" She said. She began to rip at the synthetic skin that covered the cybernetic arm. She then glanced at the tiny processor chip. She then removed it.

"Do you recognize it?" Trinity asked casually. He held it up and then used a microscope and saw the name _Cyberdyne Systems_ imposed on the chip.

"Cyberdyne Systems? What is that? A company?" Miles asked. She nodded.

"My company _Knight Industries Technology_ acquired Cyberdyne's assets in 2004, in the future. But approximately 11 years from now a man, a woman and a child will infiltrate Cyberdyne and attempt to destroy a piece of technology from the future. An arm and a chip. A processor similar to this one was found in this year by two men who will take the arm and chip and create a company and ultimately begin to discover its secrets," Trinity said after a minute.

"What does that have to do with me?" Miles asked as he took a small screwdriver and began making small adjustments.

"You're the man they hire in 1991 to unlock the _Rosetta Stone_ located within that processor chip. My chip is based on that design. What was designed from that original chip came something so monstrous that it will destroy humanity," Trinity said. Miles raced his eyebrow.

"What would be so bad that the human race would be wiped out?" Miles asked.

"Let me show you. Come to Smallville!" Trinity said.

"Smallville? Is that a town?" Miles asked. She nodded.

"It's a small town in Kansas. That is where 'Chloe' lives. I also have something that will help you believe," Trinity said.

"How do we get there?" Miles said. She then grabbed his hand and she grabbed him and then Miles found himself being lifted off the ground and they were flying in the air.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

Chapter 10: Dyson meets Cameron

_**Smallville, Kansas**_, _Two days later:_ Miles Dyson walked into the office building of LuthorCorp where Clark's team was.

"So where is this monstrosity that is supposed to wipe out humanity at, or are you pulling my teeth?" Miles said, as he stepped onto the elevator with Trinity.

"Computer, Lionel Luthor's private suite, please," She said to the voice-activated elevator. The elevator began to move.

"Who is this Lionel Luthor?" Miles said as he watched the numbers climb.

"He is CEO and Chairman of this company. LuthorCorp recently had a business arrangement with my father's company, _Knight Industries_ to build a prototype vehicle for _The Foundation for Law And Government_, but when a LuthorCorp cybernetic technician miss programmed the car, Wilton effectively cut the business deal. Lionel will go into business with Cyberdyne Systems to help them begin deciphering the _Rosetta stone_ section of the microchip which will lead to the design of this," Trinity said as Cameron walked in.

"You must be Miles Dyson. A pleasure," Cameron said.

"What is this? She's human," Miles said. They then heard Clark come in.

"No, Mr. Dyson, She's not. Hi, I'm Clark. I guess you could say I'm Trinity's sister. We have the same Father, different mothers. She was born to my biological father, and Wilton Knight's wife Elizabeth," Clark said.

"What are you if you're not human?" Miles asked.

"Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton, Mr. Dyson. I was created in 2027 and designed after a young woman in John Connor's resistance team. The human's name was Allison Young. I was programmed to take her place so I would be able to aid the humans against Skynet and the machines. A nuclear strike happens in 2011, started by the defense computer program known as Skynet. Skynet's original program was to destroy the enemy. It then viewed all of humanity as a threat, not just those the United States viewed as a threat. My 'descendants' if you will, were designed as infiltrator killing machines. The 600 Series Connor's team discovered easily due to their rubber skin, but the next model, Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, Series 800 was designed to mimic humanity to the point that humanity wouldn't even detect one, other than if they were around a dog. Dogs can tell if we're human or not. I was sent after the T-1000 failed in its mission to kill John Connor in 1994-1995. I was sent to ensure he survives. But there is another model programmed to stop the resistance. That model, The T-S8, was designed to perfectly mimic a human female even to the point of having sex with a human and humans would not be able to tell the difference between man and machine. This T-S8 was programmed to seduce then Terminate Lionel Luthor to stop him from having a stake in the Rebellion against the machines. You humans have a favorite quote from your own Holy Bible and that quote is '_The Wages of Sin is Death'_. You wanted a machine to be able to terminate anyone without counting the cost of your sinful mistake of killing your enemies. We just decided that in fact the wages of human sin is death, and we are programmed to terminate every single one of you," Cameron said, as she carefully removed the skin from around her eye to reveal the chrome and metal eye underneath.

"What is your programming? Are you going to kill us?" Miles asked, fascinated.

"My original programming is to kill John Connor or any member of the Resistance. But I fight it because I was captured and reprogrammed by John Connor. There are two members of John's resistance that are among us, and any terminator as you call them would kill onsite. They are Kal-El of Krypton and the half-breed that you are talking to," Cameron said.

"Kal-El?" Miles said. Clark nodded.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. I will become a hero figure they call Superman, who will inspire humanity to fight back. In John's time, I go into hiding, but I become something of a legend to the ones fighting. The half-breed that's mentioned is Trinity Jean Knight, my sister. As I said, she and I are born by the same Father, but different mothers. My mother was Lara of Krypton and hers was Elizabeth Knight, ex-wife of Wilton Knight. She is both human and Kryptonian, which means the meteor shower which will affect me later in the future will not affect her," Clark said.

"Meteor Shower?" Miles asked. Cameron smiled.

"October 21st, 1989. There is a Meteor Shower that strikes a small town in the state of Kansas called Smallville. The Meteor fragments are called Kryptonite. They fell to Earth and became poisonous to anyone native to that planet, especially the one called _The Chosen One_. He is alternatively called _The Traveler_," Cameron said.

"Oh My God. I was sent a small shard of a meteor fragment that landed here in Smallville near some ancient Indian caves. I had some fellow students begin examining it. They said it had some strange composition that did not originate here on Earth. What am I supposed to do with it," Miles wondered. They then heard a new voice.

"I would destroy it," Spoke the voice of one Sarah Jeanette Connor who came in with Sgt. Kyle Reese, who had been sent to find her. Clark stared at the 19-Year-Old woman.

"I'm Sgt. Kyle Reese, Techcom, BN38416. I was assigned to protect Sarah Connor from a Terminator. Who are you people?" Kyle said. Cameron smiled.

"I remember you, Kyle. How's your brother?" Cameron said. Kyle looked at her with a look of fascination.

"Cameron Phillips? Why were you sent here?" Kyle asked.

"This is not Cameron Phillips, Kyle. It's a Terminator designed to replace her by the machines," Trinity said. Kyle stared at her wondering who she was.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kyle wanted to know. Trinity just smiled.

"I am called in your time period, _The Hybrid_. I somehow aid John Connor and his resistance fighters as does my brother," Trinity said.

"Your talking about my unborn son, aren't you?" Sarah said. Clark nodded.

"Your unborn son would lead a rebellion against the machines sometime in the future, Sarah Connor. We are sent here to aid you. There is another here, in this time period who will aid the humans. His name is Lionel Luthor, and there is a Terminator sent back through time to kill him, "Cameron said. Sarah stared at her.

"And just who the hell are you?" Sarah asked.

"A Cyberdyne Systems model 102, series Cameron. I was sent back to aid the Man of Steel in a quest to protect Lionel Luthor from an even more dangerous Terminator. But we don't know what time period that the TS-8 was sent to, but we do know it was sent back to kill Lionel," Cameron said. Clark then fell down to the ground as he heard the Kryptonian call, the unique sound that each Kryptonian family made.

"My Father is here," He finally said.

"Who is here?" Sarah asked.

"Jor-El. He's at the hospital with the younger Chloe Sullivan. I have to go to him," Clark said. Trinity stared at him.

"Are you sure, Kal-El?" Trinity asked.

"Yes. I heard the siren call of the House of El. didn't you hear it, Trinity?" Clark said as he grabbed his duffel bag which had his _Superman_ costume.

"You can't change into your costume. Remember, your _Superman_ identity doesn't come into existence until 2008. Go to our father," Trinity said.

"Go!" Cameron said. Clark used his super speed, and glanced up at the sky.

"Where?" Trinity asked.

"Smallville Medical," Clark said. He then knelt down and used his incredibly strong leg muscles and leaped into the air and Kal-El of Krypton took off into the night sky.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked. Miles Dyson just stared at her.

"Kal-El of Krypton. Someone who allegedly helps humanity fight the machines. We have to find Lionel's terminator before she finds him," Miles said.

"Be Careful, brother," Trinity said, whispering quietly to her God that she worshipped….

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios) _

_**Chapter 11: A different Time**_

_The Fortress, 1983:_ Clark stared at the crystal matrix that was in the center of this temporary Fortress.

"What is this place?" He wondered. He knew that later in the future the 5 stones of power would be united to build the Fortress of Solitude where he would learn to harness his previously locked powers. He remembered the time when he had to go into Krypton's past with Trinity to collect the 5th and last stone of power and how his own mother, Lara of Krypton had fallen in love with him, and nearly made love to him which would have been a taboo in Kryptonian culture had Kal-El's true identity been revealed. In the end it was, and Kal-El had been found innocent and he and Trinity had been allowed to escape. But those events had not happened yet. Now Clark found himself in another Fortress that he had no knowledge of.

"Hello," He said to no one in particular. He saw the crystals and then looked closer at the snow covered crystal matrix. He saw a girl, nearly dead in it. He recognized the girl at once.

"Chloe," He whispered. He then reared back his fist to break the crystal, but then he heard an all-too familiar voice. The voice was of his Father, Jor-El.

"No, my son, do not break it. The girl needs to heal. Then she will be replicated if she cannot heal properly," Jor-El said.

"Father, why are you doing this?" Clark asked.

"Trinity, in this time, used a prototype vehicle and accidently ran this girl over. I could not let this girl's life be in vain. She will mean so much more to you in the future. I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you here, my son," Jor-El said. Clark stared at the real face of his father, not the cloned face of Lionel Luthor that Jor-El would clone in the 1990's.

"What am I doing here, and where is this terminator I'm supposed to stop?" Clark asked.

"You were led to the year 1983 by the cyborg thinking that the terminator you're looking for was here, but I'm afraid all you've found were ghost senses that led you here. I'll transport your whole team here," Jor-El said. Suddenly the Fortress lit up brighter than the sun, and Trinity Jean Knight, Chloe Sullivan, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese and Cameron appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Claire wanted to know. She stared at Clark and then stared at Jor-El and was amazed at the similarities between the two men.

"I am Jor-El, The true Father of Kal-El, the one you know as Clark Kent. I started him on this journey, to build his confidence as the _Chosen One _of Krypton. He helps the human resistance by inspiring them in the future. The machine/woman known as Cameron Phillips somehow was sent Ghost sensors of the terminator that you are seeking. Those Sensors were sent back here to 1983 to mask the true time the Terminator jumped to. This version of Lionel Luthor was not in jeopardy, but the one in the future is. I have the power to send you to the year 2009 where you will find your enemy, but also some new friends along the way, but ultimately, the one who must meet the Terminator must be my son. He has been raised with a morality to never take a life, but now a machine has risen from the human ashes that will push him to consider how fragile and valuable human life is," Jor-El said.

"Father, I was raised a Christian, and I tried to teach Kal-El those same values. Are you saying we must take a life?" Trinity asked.

"No, my daughter. This machine will push your team to its limits, but the life of the man whose body I will clone in the future must be saved, no matter how immoral he may be. Cameron Phillips, You will access the Crystal control panel. Key in the sequence that I reveal to your Heads up Display, and this fortress will send you forward in time, in the same way the Time Displacement Wave Skynet builds does," Jor-El said.

"What about Sarah and I?" Kyle wanted to know.

"You have a terminator here you must defeat. Otherwise the mission my son and his team are about to embark on will be doomed to failure. First Cameron will send my children and their team to the future, and then I will send you back to LA where you will meet and defeat your greatest nightmare," Jor-El said. Cameron stared at the crystal control panel.

"Will it affect Chloe Sullivan if I activate this?" Cameron asked.

"No, It will not. You must hurry, because not only is Lionel Luthor's life is at stake but the fate of the entire world is at risk! You must go!" Jor-El said. Clark then embraced his father.

"I love you, Father," Clark said. Trinity stared at this embrace and remembered that Jor-El was actually her step-father. Her real father in this time period was about to die.

"Jor-El of Krypton, I may not be your biological daughter, but I am proud to be a member of the great house of El," She declared after a moment. Cameron smiled.

"I don't get it," She said. Claire smiled at the cyborg.

"You don't have to understand it, but just do as your told. Do what the man asked. Send us forward," Claire said. Cameron touched a sequence of crystals and the temporary Fortress began to shudder and shake.

"Farewell, Children of Krypton and Earth. Make this planet proud and accomplish your mission," Jor-El said as a white light surrounded the group and they were gone.

_2009: Houston Texas_, The pastor of White Oak Baptist Church had just called for the invitation as was the Christian custom in most modern churches. This pastor was a friend of Wilton Knight's. He stared at the young woman who was playing the synthesizer softly. They all opened their eyes from being in prayer as White Light filled the room and 6 people appeared out of that light, naked…

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is ©2006-2010 NBC/Universal Studios. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by permission) _

Chapter 12: Time lag

_2009: Houston Texas_, The pastor of White Oak Baptist Church had just called for the invitation as was the Christian custom in most modern churches. This pastor was a friend of Wilton Knight's. He stared at the young woman who was playing the synthesizer softly. They all opened their eyes from being in prayer as White Light filled the room and 6 people appeared out of that light, naked…

Trinity Jean Knight glanced up at the worshippers, who were startled by the sight of the 6 people crouched naked. Michael Richards, her friend and Senior Pastor of White Oak Baptist Church stared at her and blinked again, as if it were a nightmare.

"Would you mind explaining what happened here?" He wanted to know. Cameron stood up.

"We were displaced from 1983 to 2009 by alien technology to stop an assassin from terminating the Chairman of LuthorCorp, Lionel Luthor. The displacement technology leaves us naked. Nothing dead will go. No clothes, no weapons, nothing. I am Cameron Philips, and with me are Clark Kent, Trinity Jean Knight, Claire Bennett, Peter Petrelli and the younger version of Lionel Luthor. We need clothes. Give them to us," Cameron said.

"Young lady you can't just demand something," Casey Peters, the Youth Minister said.

Trinity stared at the young synthesizer player, for the two had known each other.

"Hannah Melvin, it's great to see you again," Trinity said. Hannah smiled.

"Trinity it's great to see you and Kal-El again," Hannah said. Clark stared at her for a minute.

"How do you know that name?" Clark wanted to know. Hannah just smiled.

"I was born in the place you called _the mirror Universe_ in the city of Houston Texas. Shortly before our Kal-El was sent here, we had discovered the portal which leads to your world. I was banished here, when I was 10. I had met Trinity when I read about Wilton's death. See, in my reality he's alive. I found myself in Smallville during the time Clark was looking for the 5 stones of power when you and he went back to Krypton's past. Your Hannah Melvin never existed here because she was born dead…apparently Her God wanted her home with Him. I was sent here to infiltrate your world and send data back to my reality, but I didn't." Hannah said.

"Could you get us some clothes, please," Claire begged. Michael led them to a nearby gym owned by White Oak as Hannah walked with Clark's team. They began to rummage through the clothes to find some clothes.

"So, you're an infiltrator similar to Cameron," Peter said. Hannah stared at Cameron.

"What are you, Cameron?" Hannah asked.

"I am a cybernetic organism designed after a resistance fighter named Allison Young. I infiltrated the human resistance after the machines had me terminate Allison Young. I was captured by John Connor and reprogrammed to serve humanity. I was designed to kill any human being, particularly John Connor. I was sent back in time by John Connor to find and destroy another cyborg called a T-S8. A revolutionary type of Cybernetic organism designed to completely mimic humanity to the point of even having sexual relations with a human. It was designed to seduce and kill Lionel Luthor, who would become a part of the human resistance later in life," Cameron said.

"In the reality where I come from, there is no war between humanity and machines," Hannah answered after a minute.

"I don't understand," Cameron said. Trinity smiled.

"In 2002, shortly after I met Clark, we were invaded by an alternate reality our government called _the mirror universe_. It's a universe technologically similar in every other way, except morally and spiritually. In that reality, Christians are made slaves along with anyone else who didn't agree with the United Empire of America. We found another Smallville High School across the street from ours. I was planted at Smallville High School as a teacher a year before by the FBI. It was Chloe Sullivan who had discovered the mirror Universe's plans for us. The Mirror-Clark and Mirror Lana were sent in to infiltrate our universe than that high School would be transported back to its own reality. Clark and I were sent to that Universe's version of Smallville High School and we successfully stopped their invasion plans. We had also discovered the device they had used and destroyed it. After our mission was over, we were debriefed by the FBI and were told not to discuss our mission with anyone and the Federal Government closed the case and asked us not to talk about it not to download any information about it or else we would be jailed," Trinity said.

"Skynet was trying to discover what parallel universes were, but could not discover a way to break down the divide that enables universes to stay separate," Cameron said.

"Not that they had any luck I'm sure," Peter said as he put on a set of sweat clothes.

"They didn't," Cameron said, as she then heard Peter's iPhone ring.

"Petrelli," He said. He then heard the voice of his brother Nathan on the other line.

"It's my brother, Senator Nathan Petrelli," Peter said.

"New York Senator Nathan Petrelli? My mom is showing him the ropes around Washington," Clark said.

"We can't just go to Washington. We need to discover who is building Skynet, and stop them," Lionel Luthor, the younger one said.

"I know, but maybe having a talk with Martha Kent would help, after all she can grant us access we wouldn't have access to otherwise," Hannah suggested.

"Hannah, I've known you all your life and I never knew that you knew who my mom was," Clark said. Hannah nodded.

"In my reality, Martha Kent becomes regional Representative to the UEA," Hannah said proudly.

"Remember we're not in the _Mirror Universe, _we're in mine," Clark reminded her.

"I'm just saying Clark that she could help us," Hannah insisted.

"Fine, but there is someone else I should call," Clark said. Trinity looked at him with a look of interest.

"Who do you mean, brother dear," She asked.

"We're not the only members of the House of El," Clark said. Trinity smiled and then frowned.

"Kara? Isn't she in Chicago looking for survivors of Kandor?" Trinity asked. She remembered the 18-year-old girl whose biological mother was killed by the _Mirror Universe_ Duplicate of herself.

"Yep. She seems to think Kandor's survivors integrated themselves into human society much like Dax-Ur did," Clark said, smiling as he remembered his cousin, Kara Zor-El of Krypton who emotionally speaking was still a child.

"Where to now?" Lionel asked.

"Knight Estate is not far from the Luthor Estate. We can go there. I understand Lex is back in town from overseas," Trinity said. Clark frowned.

"Great. Is He still looking for _The Traveler_?" Clark asked.

"What happened to you and Lex Luthor?" Cameron wanted to know.

"He lied to me about having me investigated and then began investigating a black ship that appeared shortly after _The Brain Interactive Construct_ appeared. I appeared in a court case regarding the older version of Lionel Luthor's murder case and Lex and I haven't spoken since," Clark explained.

"Kal-El, he'll discover you sooner or later," Trinity warned. Clark smiled.

"He'll keep trying that's for sure. Do I have any more suits at my apartment?" Clark asked. Trinity shook her head no.

"There may be a way to fabricate more," She said.

"Guys, Claire & I need to get back to New York. It appears Sylar has reappeared and we need to stop him," Peter said. Clark nodded. Cameron then removed a device from a nearby backpack.

"Take this, then. It is a displacement device. It won't displace you in time but it will transport you from here to New York instantaneously," Cameron said. Peter grabbed it and the device flashed and Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli were gone.

"Come, there is work to be done," Cameron said as she pulled out another displacement device and the remainder of Clark's team were gone, not displaced in time but someplace else…

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight & Trinity Marie Knight are my characters but their powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is ©2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting.. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by permission) _

_Chapter 13: 2009_

_**New Orleans, 2009**__: _ Bourbon Street. It is 2AM and for once the French Quarter is quiet. The 19-Year-Old girl smiled as she began to put chairs up in the small restaurant that was started 2 years prior shortly after Hurricane _Katrina_ nearly destroyed the city. The girl was something special, not of Earth. She was the daughter of Zor-El who was a leading scientist on her home world of Krypton, but was disgraced for forming an alliance with renegade General Zod. The girl's Earth name was Kara Ann Knight, but her real name was Kara Zor-El. She had come to New Orleans to begin searching for her own people who had been displaced here when a fragment of the suburb city of Kandor had been sent to Earth when Krypton exploded. She, so far, had not found any Kryptonians yet, but she would not stop looking. Suddenly she saw white light nearby in the middle of the street. Thankfully the city was quiet due to a serial killer being on the loose, and the Mayor had declared a martial law. Kara knew this white light might alert the police.

"What the hell," She said thoughtfully. The light flashed and several people appeared from out of the white light. The people were Hannah Melvin, Clark Kent, Trinity Jean Knight, Cameron Philips, and Sarah Connor.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked.

"New Orleans, Louisiana, if I'm not mistaken," Trinity said as she saw a local _Café Du Monde_ where Kara worked.

"Yeah, welcome to hell," Kara said. Trinity's eyes brightened up.

"Hi Cousin," Trinity said as she hugged the girl.

"What brings you two here," Kara said.

"I was told you had some clothing that your father had been given by General Zod, am I correct," Clark said.

"Who's General Zod?" Hannah asked.

"A Megalomaniac who wanted to rule Krypton but was stopped by my Father, Jor-El. He was banished for starting a civil war after aiding us in stopping Palpatine of Naboo who wanted to take over Krypton. He was banished to the _Phantom Zone_. His clothing was left behind here on Earth, and I have a couple of them," Kara said.

"Show me," Clark said.

"My apartment is not too far away from here," Kara said. Clark's team followed her 3 blocks and they went inside.

"Don't mind the mess. Laura Nelson, my roommate is not the neatest person," Kara said as they walked in. They walked in and Kara went into her bedroom and pulled out a black one piece garment.

"What do you need it for?" Cameron asked. She did not understand.

"I need costumes for my _Superman _persona and my last batch was lost. I need to make some more and I needed Kryptonian clothing. I'll attach a cape and the family insignia of the house of El," Clark answered. Cameron then heard someone walking. Sarah pulled out her .357 Magnum. They then saw a woman, presumably Kara's roommate Laura.

"Hey, who are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm Kara's cousin, Clark and this is my sister Trinity. With us, are some friends. Cameron Phillips and Sarah Connor," Clark said, making introductions.

"Nice to meet you. Hey Kara have you seen the news?" Laura asked. She moved to the TV and removed the bra hanging on the antenna. She turned it on. They saw the local news of a nearby shooting.

"What does this have to do with our mission," Sarah asked. Cameron then pointed to the image of the tall woman seen walking out of the alleyway in which the shooting took place.

"Damn. The T-S8," Cameron said. Clark looked at the TV and stared at Trinity.

"Can we find out if Lionel is here in New Orleans?" Clark asked.

"I can tap into KARR and have him email us Lionel's itinerary," Trinity said. She then grabbed her cell phone and called _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. Clark moved to the computer in the kitchen. He clicked on the _Internet Explorer_ icon and logged into Trinity's Yahoo e-mail account.

"Do you have DSL, Kara," Clark asked. She then came back in.

"Yep, although I did a jerry rig to link DSL to a Kryptonian satellite nearby to boost the speed of the internet," Kara said. Clark remembered that Krypton had sent satellites to learn Earth's languages.

"Trinity, it's here," Clark said. Trinity came in and stared at the hacked itinerary and saw that Lionel would be opening a new _LuthorCorp_ office in the New Orleans area.

"I need a costume," Clark said. Kara shook her head no.

"I'll need half an hour, Kal-El," Kara said. Laura stared at her.

"Kal-El? What kind of name is that," She asked.

"family name. I'll have to go in civilian clothes," Clark said.

"Let me go with you," Trinity said.

"no, I need to do it," Clark said. He then moved at super speed.

"You must help him, " Cameron said quietly.

"Who's going to watch Sarah and Hannah?" She said.

"Trinity Marie Knight, you must go help them," Cameron said. Trinity nodded.

"I'm gone," Trinity said using her super speed….

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 14: Back to the past_

_LuthorCorp: 2009 _–Elizabeth Jones stared at the secretary of _LuthorCorp_, who had been hired by Lachlan Luthor in 1982 and had remained with the company despite the fact that her CEO had tried to come on to her. Lisa Jenkins stared up at the 6'0 woman who was staring intently at her as if studying her.

"Yes, May I help you?" Lisa said. Elizabeth stared at the Cross around the girl.

"I am looking for Lionel Luthor, the CEO of this company. Where can I find him?" Elizabeth said.

"He's in a meeting, in New York with the family of deceased scientist Virgil Swann. He's due to come back later this afternoon," Lisa said.

"Tell him that Elizabeth Jones wishes to meet him," Elizabeth said.

"What do you want with him?" Lisa asked.

"I have terrible news concerning his son, Lex Luthor," Elizabeth lied. She faked a smile as she had been programmed to do. Her Skynet masters would be proud of their latest creation.

She saw the girl pick up a _post-it_ note and scribble the name _Elizabeth Jones to see Lionel Luthor_ down. Elizabeth then turned on her heel and walked out and moved into a nearby alleyway, and a couple of minutes later, light filled the alleyway then faded out.

_Kent Farm-_Lex walked around as he was looking for his former friend. He then fell to the ground as a special toxin filled the air. Immediately 15 FBI agents stepped around him.

"Luthor captured sir," One of them said in a microphone.

_New Orleans Louisiana-_ Kal-El flew over the city with Trinity Marie Knight hot on his tail. They then landed at the _Chase _bank where the shooting took place.

"What happened here, Kal-El?" She said. He shook his head staring at the bodies of dead Orleanians.

"Only thing I can figure is the T-S8 was here then left," Clark said. He then spotted a gold ring. He bent down to pick it up.

"Let's see if Cameron can figure out what the hell this is," He said. They then ran back to Kara's apartment.

"What is this?" He said putting the ring down on the table. Kara glanced at it and she noticed the Kryptonian hieroglyphics on the ring.

"It's the fabled ring of time. The ring says 'Out of time brings a new beginning'. This ring was allegedly lost on an expedition here to Earth some 200 years ago when our ancestors first discovered this planet," Kara said.

"Kara our people have known about Earth for at least 2 centuries," Clark corrected her.

"I didn't know. Any ideas, Cousin," she asked.

"I've heard that in _the Mirror Universe_ that ring could carry a person back to the beginning of time," Trinity said.

"You more than know, human. Tell him the truth," Cameron said. Clark stared at the cyborg then at Trinity.

"What's going on, Trinity," He asked.

"Kal-El, I am not your sister Trinity Jean Knight. I am her _Mirror Universe Counterpart_. I was sent here at the insistence of my Government to stop the T-S8 from killing John Connor. I replaced your Trinity during the time you went to Krypton to seek the 5th stone of power on Krypton. Your sister is in _The Phantom Zone_ but the _Zone_ from my universe. If we stop the T-S8, MY government will release Trinity to you. I'm sorry, but I had no choice," Trinity said.

"Read it again," Clark said.

"'Out of time brings a new beginning," Kara said.

"Wait a minute. Beginning. What's another word for beginning," Trinity asked.

"Genesis?" Kara suggested.

"Exactly. If that ring does what it's rumored to do, it will take us back to the beginning of Creation when God brought life out of chaos," Trinity said.

"But why would the T-S8 want to go back to the creation of the Universe," Kara wanted to know.

"You destroy Humanity at its core, you kill John Connor," Cameron said after a minute as her processor analyzed all the possibilities in a few seconds.

"Great. Who goes with me," Clark said.

"Trinity must be the only one. And like the Time Displacement device, You will arrive naked. You must hurry," Cameron said. He slid on the ring and a power, warm and inviting surrounded the two and they were gone carried by the winds of time to a time before life began…

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Smallville: Terminator Knightmares**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 15: Back to the past part 2_

_Earth Past:_ Clark & Trinity appeared in a flash of light. They found themselves in a garden. It was a lush green garden full of life as its Creator had designed it for the beings it was designed for. Clark stared at Trinity Marie Knight, the Mirror Universe duplicate of his sister. She was naked as he was and was sexually attractive. He found himself feeling that pull of sexual tension but he knew what they were there for.

"Don't we need clothes or something," Trinity asked. Clark shook his head.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're back at the fabled Garden of Eden which is located somewhere in what would become modern Iraq. Why are we here?" Clark said as they began to walk around the luscious garden.

"We're here to find the T-S8 remember? But why would she come here," Trinity said as she saw the lion nearby and then chose to ignore the creature.

"So how do we find her," Clark asked.

"Remember, she's an it. A machine is all it is," Trinity reminded him. He nodded. They then heard voices. Clark used his super speed and ran to see a woman talking to a serpent.

"What is going on? This is not how I remember this being told. I was told that God gave Man the choice of either the Tree of Life or The Tree of The knowledge of Good & Evil. Man chose the tree of Knowledge over the Tree of Life," Trinity objected.

"Remember, Trinity we're not in your universe, we're in mine. According to all the Sunday School lessons my mother taught me, my adopted mother that is, God told Adam not to eat of the Tree of Knowledge, and they disobeyed him," Clark said. Trinity frowned.

"How come our universes are so different," She wondered.

"Who are you?" A woman said coming up behind them. Clark stared at her. He then turned and saw the same woman being beguiled by the serpent.

"Oh My God, We're in trouble," Clark said. He then ran forward.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Clark said to the man.

"Listening to my wife," The man said to Clark.

"That's not your wife even though she looks like her," Clark said. He then pointed to the woman near Trinity. The man then stared at the duplicate and then back to the woman who was given to him.

"He's right, human. I am not your wife. My objective is to destroy you and your pathetic descendents from ever happening," the woman said as she turned into a liquid metal form then reverted to her _Elizabeth Jones _Mode which made her look even more attractive. The naked T-S8 ran from the area. She then disappeared again through the portal of time.

"Who are you and why are you here," the man wanted to know.

"I am Kal-El of Krypton. I was sent here to make sure history happened as it should be. Your wife tempts you to disobey your God, and you listen. But the 'woman' if it could be called that was going to kill you, right here and now, ending the human race. Do what you were doing before I arrived here. We leave, now!" Clark said and Trinity and Clark were gone.

_1983-Chicago, Illinois_-Young Trinity Jean Knight stared at the new prototype she had been paired with since her father took KARR away from her. The _Knight Reformulation One _was newer, more powerful and had a different voice than her friend that had been deactivated.

"What school should I go to," the 10 year old girl asked the machine. She had been sent to the Kent farm but had elected to go live with her aunt Marie Jacobs in Chicago and visit the Kents when she was on summer break.

"_That should be left up to you, Miss Trinity,_" The car said. She then felt it. In her heart, her bones, and in her mind. A presence that was almost machine-like in nature had arrived. Her eyes narrowed.

"_There a problem,"_ KRO asked her. She sniffed the air then began looking around her. She then saw the woman up in the loft.

"Who are you and how did you get in my Aunt Marie's farm," Trinity said. She saw the woman smile then throw a Kryptonite fragment toward her. The fragment landed near her and she collapsed. The woman then faded out of time to be replaced by Clark and Trinity.

"Oh, no!" Clark said seeing the girl unconscious. He then stepped back away from the deadly fragment.

"What's happening to her, Clark," Trinity wanted to know.

"That's my sister, your doppelganger and she was just exposed to Kryptonite, and it's killing her. I can't save her because then I'll be exposed to it and it'll make me sick," Clark said. Trinity Marie Knight nodded then stepped forward and picked up the fragment and then tossed it in the air and used her heat vision to destroy it.

"We have to get her to a hospital at once," Clark said picking up the girl.

"_I believe I may be of assistance here,_" Spoke up KRO.

"Okay, what's your idea," Trinity Marie asked.

"_Somehow take her to Smallville Medical. That's where her medical records are_," KRO said. Clark nodded at the machine as Trinity Marie handed him the girl.

"You're going to be all right, sister," Trinity Marie whispered quietly. Clark walked outside and then used his powerful leg muscles and leaped into the air…

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 16: Luthor_

He felt her as he had never felt a woman before. The woman named Elizabeth Jones came over to LuthorCorp as a courier and she had come on to him. Now she was standing in front of him, naked and he had stared at her perfect body and she had shoved him down onto his desk and removed his pants and had taken him inside of her. He had felt the passion as she began to take him inside of her and he unleashed his own passion as the two began to make passionate love.

"What do you want?" He breathed as he still felt her take him inside of her deeper still.

"I want you," She breathed back. He then felt as she took him deeper in him, some type of connection between this passionate woman and his own mind. He saw swirling images of himself hiring Tess Mercer, the young VP of _LuthorCorp_ who's only role was to replace Lex should anything happen to him, to him cheating with a bartender at a fundraiser to help get Lex cleared of a murder some years ago. To finally the first time he and Lillian made love and he had made her feel so cheap. But then the images swirled and changed again this time to an apocalyptic future where humanity was hunted down by machines that were originally designed to terminate terrorists after the 9/11 affair. He remembered being one of the backers of the _Skynet Funding bill of 1997_, after convincing a young senator from Wichita Falls to back the Senate bill paying the young senator $50,000 as an incentive.

"What the hell are you?" He asked as she smiled wickedly. He saw her eyes turn red.

"Your worst nightmare," She said as she climbed off of him and threw him against a wall as her body flowed and clothes flowed onto her. He saw her hand form a blade.

"Then I'm your worst nightmare," Cameron said as she kicked in the door. She then saw the cyborg's eyes glow red and she threw Lionel toward her.

"What's done is done," Elizabeth said as she jumped out the window. Sarah Connor stared at the older man.

"What did she mean by that?" Sarah asked Lionel pointing her gun at him.

"Honestly, I don't know!" He said. They then heard a new voice.

"I think I do," Said Clark Kent as he and Trinity Marie Knight came in.

"You want to fill us in," John Connor said who was standing behind his mother.

"She put some type of poison into his body which is causing nanoprobes to take over his body, which is something similar to what Brainiac did to Lana last year. Those nanoprobes will begin taking possession of some vital organs. Is there anything we can do?" Clark said kneeling down to stare at the man who was both his protector and the Oracle of Jor-El.

"Can your father heal him," Trinity asked. Clark stared at her.

"What do you mean by that," John said.

"We take everyone here to the Fortress!" Clark said as he held up the Kryptonian key that years ago powered the shuttle that took him from Krypton to Earth, a 3 year journey.

"Go to the computer. Input your Kryptonian name as a password and place the key into the reader nearby. Jor-El designed the reader for me should I ever have to get to the Fortress. Clark, listen to me. I know you've chosen to give yourself a secret identity, this so called Superman. I also know that the _Daily Planet_ has not run stories yet about your alter ego, but son, it is time. Your Father knew it, Jonathan & Martha knew it and your team knows it. It's time to reveal yourself to the world, and your first mission is to stop that cybernetic bitch from destroying the world!" Lionel said, as he felt weak. Clark watched as Trinity Marie Knight ran over to the computer with the key and inputted the password and placed the key into the reader. She only hoped it was not too late…

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

Chapter 17: Future Tense

Smallville, 2029. Clark & his team found themselves in the future. He remembered Trinity Marie Knight inputting the code into_ LuthorCorp_'s Computer to take them to the Fortress. But the transporter beam that was attached to the main console flashed and carried Clark, Trinity Marie, Sarah Connor, John Connor, Cameron and a very weak Lionel Luthor to the future. They found themselves in the blasted out building that bore the symbol for _Knight Industries Technology_, the sun coming going down on a lone Cross.

"This doesn't look like the Fortress," Said Chloe Sullivan, who was among Clark's team.

"It's not," Spoke up a new voice. They saw a rough looking man and three others, a man and two women, armed with plasma rifles. Those weapons were aimed at them.

"You are responsible for interfering with the teleportation matrix," Cameron said moving forward.

"Metal! Kill her!" One woman said. She aimed her plasma rifle at Cameron only to have Clark step in front of the Terminator and absorb the blast.

"Oh my God, He's not human," The other woman said as she fired again only to have Clark's Kryptonian body absorb the blast.

"I was born on Krypton, and raised on Earth," Clark said.

"Superman?" The man asked. Clark nodded. He then reached into a nearby duffel bag and removed the black "Superman" Costume that Trinity had designed for him. He used his super speed and switched costumes.

"That's not the costume you become known for," the man said.

"I know. We're looking for the T-S8 who poisoned The Oracle of Jor-El with nanomachines. We were headed for my Fortress of Solitude to see what my father could do," Clark said.

"Trish, see what you can do with him. I am Derek Reese, and you are…wait a minute…the metal looks like one of my captured fighters. Metal, what is your designation," Derek said brandishing his weapon.

"I am Cameron. I was sent back by John Connor to stop the T-S8. Where is John Connor?" Cameron said.

"He's in the Penthouse suite of this building," Derek said. John looked at Sarah.

"Take us to him," Sarah said pointing her gun at Derek.

"Very well," Derek said. Derek's team surrounded the team as they began to climb 3 stories of stairs. They entered a darkened room.

"Commander, they are here," Derek said. They heard a voice speak.

"Leave us, Commander," The voice said. Derek and his team nodded to the silhouetted form. He stepped into the light.

"What the hell," Sarah said staring at Trinity and Clark. Chloe stared at the man who claimed to be "John Connor".

"Hello, friends," Spoke a gray-haired Clark Kent dressed in a black costume with the house of El symbol on the chest.

"You're me," Clark said staring at the 76-year-old Superman posing as John Connor…

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine)_

_**Chapter 18: tunnel**_

Clark stared at his older self.

"How can you be 'John Connor?'?" He asked. The 76-year-old Clark Kent stared at his younger self.

"John Connor was killed by a Terminator in 2027. It was suggested that I take John's place as Commander of Tech-Com's forces. Our sergeant was right. Cameron is based on one of our captured freedom fighters, Allison Young. A Terminator was captured and reprogrammed to serve the rebellion against the machines. I assumed John's name and mantle after abandoning my 'Superman" persona when the war started, because the machines had targeted me, or rather Superman for assassination. So I had the team to begin to spread a story that 'John Connor' was still alive. My team will look at Lionel, but I'm not sure what to do with those nanomachines that are infecting," Kal-El said.

"Why did you take my place, Clark?" John Connor asked, angered that this alien had taken over his life.

"We had no choice. If John Connor was not announced as alive, the Machines would storm the rebellion and destroy humanity. I had no choice," Kal-El said.

"Mr. Reese, bring Mr. Luthor in," Kal-El said to Commander Derek Reese who had just come in.

"Yes, sir," He said saluting and turning on his heel and walked out. A couple of minutes later, 3 foot soldiers came in carrying a bewildered and confused Lionel Luthor.

"Now what?" Sarah Connor asked. The older version of Clark stared at Lionel using his X-Ray vision.

"Trinity Marie Knight, you claimed that your twin is trapped in the _Mirror Universe_ version of _the Phantom Zone_. Is there a way to free her, Trinity," the elder version of Clark asked. Chloe stared at her friend who she had considered rooming with at Kansas State, realizing that the Trinity Knight was not the one she thought was her friend.

"I'm not sure. Your friend, the immortal Hannah Melvin's father discovered _The Phantom Zone_ in 1989 before the Meteor Shower that brought you to Earth. Someone came through to our Earth. I believe you know him. Major Zod," Trinity said after a minute.

"I'm sending you back. Cameron, lead them to _Knight Enterprises_. There is a device that William Knight uncovered years ago. It's a _Phantom Zone _projector. My father built one before Krypton was destroyed. He set it into the ship. One of which was a message concerning its use. He instructed me to put it into the Fortress, but a young man named Garth Knight somehow got a hold of it and gave it to his uncle and Mr. Knight along with Sarah Graiman broke it down and it opened a portal. That's how Hannah ended up here in 1983. Time runs differently here than in _The Mirror Universe_. The Portal can be opened from here, and the Zone can be used to send you back through time. You need to stop the T-S8. Lionel should be okay once you are teleported to _Cyberdyne Systems_. There is an anti-viral drug in a vault that the Government couldn't access. Use it to get rid of the nanomachines," Kal-El said.

"What will this displacement device do," Trinity asked.

"You will need to step on the pad and you will be teleported for about a minute to the _Mirror Universe_ version of _The Phantom Zone_. Trinity Jean Knight should be in one of the huts. My father's assistant Raya should be able to assist you in getting Trinity up to speed," Kal-El said.

"How long will we have until we teleport back to Cyberdyne," Clark asked.

"2 Hours, Clark. That's' it. Remember time runs differently in my universe," Trinity said.

"You need to be there, Trinity Marie. It's a fair exchange. You need to make a difference in your universe and we need my sister back. There is someone there in _The Phantom Zone_ that would help. Your cousin," Kal-El said.

"Kara?" Clark asked. The older man shook his head.

"She's native to Trinity Marie's universe. Her name is Taylor Mason. Both she & Kara were sent via Kandor. The Kryptonians of the _Mirror Universe_ discovered our universe long before the _Mirror-Earth_'s UEA did. Kara and Taylor were sent to that Earth simply because it would suit them better than any other planet in the known 28 galaxies. Taylor was to be sent to ours to spy for the UEA but didn't make it to the portal that leads from _The Zone_ but someone did," Kal-El said.

Major Zod," Trinity breathed out.

"Defeat the T-S8, then find Major Zod. He's never been to Earth and he doesn't even know of his own reality's version of Earth. All he's heard is _The Last Son of Krypton_ was sent out into space. Hurry, time is of the essence," Kal-El said. A woman, Major Rebecca Jones motioned with her plasma rifle for them to follow her. Clark lingered for a minute.

"What if we succeed," Clark said. The other Clark just scoffed.

"Then this reality will never exist," he said.

"Great," Clark said.

"Go! Your world needs a superman," Kal-El said. Clark super sped down the hallway to catch up to his friends.

He stared at the Time Displacement Device that was rebuilt from blueprints downloaded from Skynet. He stared at his team which was in a kneeling position. He stared at Major Rebecca Jones who nodded toward the Displacement Device. He stepped down from the control board and stepped to where his team was.

"Only Terminators would normally used go through this device. When you arrive in the Zone, you will be naked. There are Kryptonian garments which you can change into. Find Trinity Jean Knight and then go through the back door that Jor-El designed for the House of El," Rebecca said. Clark nodded.

"Robertson, activate the device. Godspeed, Clark," Rebecca said. Clark knelt down and stared up at Rebecca.

"And for the record, your wife sends her regards," Rebecca said.

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"Your wife's name is-"Rebecca said, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the rush of energy building and white light surrounded Clark and his team…

_To Be Continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

Smallville: Terminator Knightmares

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 19: Tunnel Part 2_

_The Mirror Universe:_ The team appeared in an abandoned building. That building was _Knight Industries Technology_. The team was comprised of Clark Kent, Sarah and John Connor, Chloe Sullivan, the Cyborg known as Cameron Phillips, & Trinity Marie Knight.

"This is my sister's company. Why is it abandoned?" Clark said. John stared around it.

"I know of this company. There was a report that the government had bought the assets of _Cyberdyne Systems Corporation_ and sold it to a LA company called _Knight Industries Technology_ in 1993. The only thing that was not sold off, are some arm and a broken chip," John said as they walked over to the vault.

"The code is 892478. Input it into the vault computer. It'll open the vault. There is an old metal arm and a broken chip inside. The remains of a _Cyberdyne Systems Model 101,"_ Trinity said. Sarah walked over to the vault and inputted the code and the vault opened. Chloe walked in to see the chip and the arm.

"What is a _Cyberdyne Systems Model 101?_" Chloe asked. Sarah smiled.

"You will have heard of a bill being uncovered by the Senate that was written back in 1984. The bill is known as the Skynet funding bill. The US Government will review the bill and will create a supercomputer that will overtake all of our military installations and missile silos and will launch a massive nuclear strike against the World, against the human race," Sarah said.

"Who authored this bill," Chloe asked.

"Lionel Luthor shortly after Wilton Knight terminated the partnership they had created to build the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ in 1982. Lionel had paid $20,000 to an unscrupulous Congressman. Shortly after, the bill was brought before congress but was not signed by the President, Ronald Reagan, who was mired in the _Iran-Contra_ affair. "Cameron said.

"But why would Lionel be involved in the creation of a computer that destroys humanity," Chloe wanted to know.

"Simple, Chloe. He thought that the computer program would help save human lives. Congress secretly authorized the creation of battle robots to fight the ongoing war in those weapons for money affair. While the _Iran-Contra _affair was a political disaster, Congress saw the battle robots as more effective in fighting wars than soldiers. Congress secretly commissioned _Cyberdyne Systems_ to create a prototype," Trinity said.

"What prototype was that," John asked as he found the displacement device in the safe.

"_A T-100_. It's basically a battle tank that could think and react much faster than a man, but it needed a central computer source to run it," Cameron said.

"How would you know that," Sarah asked.

"All Terminators as you humans call us have a historical program downloaded into our CPU. It gives us a history of what went down so we know what to base our actions on," Cameron said.

"Can we view this information," Clark said as he used his super speed to switch from "Superman" to Clark Kent.

"Yes, but after we go to the _Mirror Universe _counterpart of _The Phantom Zone_," Cameron said. Clark looked at the device John brought back. They then heard Lionel moan.

"You go there, and something could follow you out," Lionel said coughing.

"If we don't go, then my sister could be trapped forever in that mockery of a prison," Clark countered.

"John, don't do it," Lionel warned. John stared at him.

"Mr. Luthor, if I don't then the world that I know will come to pass. The human race would be wiped out by those metal bastards and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen," John said. He then activated the flashlight looking device and Clark, Chloe, John; Trinity & Cameron vanished leaving behind Sarah and Lionel.

_The Phantom Zone—_Clark stared at the wasteland. He had been here before when Brainiac had sent him here a few years ago and Raya, Jor-El's assistant had aided him in getting home.

"I never would have pictured this place to be so bad," Chloe said.

"We need to move to one of the huts, and we can ask anyone imprisoned here to help us find Trinity," Clark said. His team moved to one of the huts to find a young woman battered, bruised and bleeding.

"Raya," Clark said as he recognized the young woman. She stared wide-eyed at the young man.

"Who are you?" She asked after a few minutes, afraid that it was this reality's version of Clark Kent, who had been imprisoned here.

"My name is Clark Kent, raised on Earth, but born on Krypton in an alternate reality that your version of myself and Lana Lang invaded mine," Clark said.

"What was your mother's name," Raya asked after a minute.

"Lara," Clark said. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you here, Kal-El," She asked. Clark removed a 2-year-old picture of Trinity Jean Knight. The picture was of her dressed in a professional suit for her picture as CEO of _Knight Industries Technology. _

"She's in the other hut. The phantoms have been trying to harm her, but she has an unknown power that prevents the phantoms from harming her," Raya said.

"The power of Prayer," Trinity Marie Knight said after a minute.

"What in Rao's name are you doing here," Raya said wishing she had a knife to stab the bitch that had betrayed Jor-El's brother Zor-El.

"She showed us the way here. She's willing to exchange her life for Trinity Jean Knight. I've been told that you also have a cure for Lionel Luthor who was infected by nanomachines which infected him by the T-S8," John Connor said. Raya smiled at the 16-year-old boy.

"So you are the famous John Connor," Raya said.

"How would you know of me," John said.

"Remember this universe is a reflection of your own, but twisted," Raya reminded them. "John Connor betrays the human race to the machines, and Kal-El is sent here in exchange for our lives," Raya said.

"We have a problem," Cameron said peering out the hut. A man walked toward them.

"We have a situation, here Raya," The man said. He then stared at Clark.

"What's the problem, Major Zod," She asked.

"The _Zone _is unbalanced, and a ripple has been created. Two beings are the same, and one of them must go," Major Zod said.

"Bring the Knight girl and we'll exchange her for our own Trinity Marie Knight," Raya said after a minute. Major Zod turned on his heel and walked toward the other hut that Trinity Jean Knight was in.

"Ben-Joi Zod," Clark said after a minute.

"Yes, He is. He's imprisoned here just like your doppelganger. He was imprisoned here for aiding Zor-El, and his peaceful band of rebels," Raya said.

"Great so instead of a deranged psychopath he's a man betrayed," Chloe said.

"Yes, and he'll remain here for the rest of his life," Raya said. Clark smiled as Major Zod and two of his men brought in Trinity Jean Knight, half-dragging, half carrying the young woman.

Trinity Marie Knight removed a needle from her jacket and stabbed herself with it, and then injected her own blood into Trinity Jean Knight.

"What did you do," Major Zod asked grabbing the girl.

"Gave her a chance to live, now go!" Trinity Marie Knight said. Cameron stared at Raya.

"Is there a way out," She asked. Raya nodded.

"There is a backdoor that was set into place by your uncle Zor-El for the House of El. Both your father and Uncle were powerful men and there would be those that would cause harm to them. Major, you will escort us to the backdoor and Kal-El and his friends will go back to their reality," Raya said. Major Zod nodded and his troopers nodded.

"Make sure Trinity Marie Knight stays here until I return," Major Zod said. Clark and his team stepped out into the howling wind and they began to walk toward their way home…

_The Backdoor-_Clark stared at the matrix that bore the symbol he now wore on his costume.

"Your blood is required," Raya said. She exchanged glances with Major Zod as he removed a dagger.

"Do it, Kal-El," Major Zod insisted. Clark made a small slit in his wrist and crimson blood began to flow. He placed his wrist above the symbol of the House of El. He then placed his hand on it. They then heard a woman's voice say, "Blood print acknowledged. Welcome, Kal-El,"

White light filled the matrix and Chloe, John, Cameron, Trinity Jean Knight were gone, sent back to the world they had sworn to protect. Little did they know that the portal which connected this alternate _Phantom Zone _and Earth stayed open a little longer and Raya and Major Zod glanced at each other.

"Go, my love and stop that mockery of Jor-El's son," She commanded.

"Yes, my love," Major Zod said kissing Raya passionately and then jumped through the vortex and was gone….

_To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter 20: Destination_

_LuthorCorp:_ Tess Mercer stared at the spike in the world energy matrix on the screen from some of the LuthorCorp energy plants from around the world. She had been placed as LuthorCorp's executive Vice President after Lex just suddenly disappeared claiming he was going on vacation. That was 4 months ago, and now she found herself in control of one of the largest Corporations in the world and for a 25-year-old woman, she was happy with that. She had been handpicked by Lex and Lionel Luthor both as a chosen successor should anything happen to either of them. With Lionel missing, presumed dead, and now Lex gone, she was a precarious position of being one of the most eligible and not to mention of the world's wealthiest women in Kansas, she was proud of herself.

"What's the problem, Jackson?" She asked her lead scientist as she walked over to his computer terminal.

"There's a surge of energy coming through. It also bears a resemblance to one of the symbols in the caves," Simon Jackson said. He threw the symbol up on the big monitor so all of his team including Tess could see it. It was the symbol for Zod. But none of them knew it.

"Where's the surge coming from, and where is it going to appear at," Tess asked him. He began to triangulate the source of the alien energy.

"Ma'am the surge is coming from some interdimensional plane of existence and it is coming here, to LuthorCorp," Jackson said.

"What do you mean it's coming here," She asked. It was times like this she wished Lex and all of his brilliance was here to show her what it was and what was behind it. She then heard a voice behind her.

"It's already here, woman," Spoke a voice.

"What or who should I say are you, and how did you get here," Tess asked as her guards pulled out their guns.

"My name is Zod. I come from a planet called Krypton. A once shining jewel in a dark universe. I was imprisoned in an interdimensional plane of existence called _The Phantom Zone_ by a man named Jor-El. I was imprisoned there for crimes against my people. I am free and you are the first to witness my coming. I ask for your help in taking this place and uniting it with the place you call _The Mirror Universe_," He said.

"That Universe was where we had an incursion from some forces that were repelled some years ago. How do you know of that universe, and why would you want our universe," Tess asked.

"Yes I know of the ones who fought Kal-El and his army of students to take over this world for _The United Empire of America_. I know of Kal-El because I fought his father and nearly had Jor-El imprisoned in the very Zone he had me in, before I caused Krypton's demise. I understand Krypton does not exist in this universe. But Kal-El does," Zod said.

"Who is this Kal-El that you speak of and where is this Krypton," Jackson asked. Major Zod moved toward the computer control and imputed some coordinates and they saw the LuthorCorp satellite adjust and change views and it appeared as static appeared on the screen but the screen showed a dark Green colored world.

"I may not have done it physically like Krypton was destroyed, but I destroyed it enough to where no one will ever live on it again," Zod said with a twisted smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Tess asked him.

"Bring to me the Son of Jor-El, and you and your world may live," Zod said.

_Gotham City, Wayne Manor:_ Clark stared at Trinity Jean Knight as he had checked the unconscious girl's temperature and she still had a fever.

"Thanks for bringing her here, Clark," Bruce said as he stared at his once and former girlfriend. They had dated sometime before She had met Clark Kent.

"Not a problem, Mr. Wayne. Any luck on finding this T-S8 yet," Clark said.

"Not yet, but Chloe assures me she's still looking. Let's go down to the batcave and see how she's doing," Bruce said. With Clark were Chloe, John, and Cameron. Cameron grabbed Trinity and Clark's team was shown the secret elevator that took them down to Bruce's alter ego's headquarters, the secret Batcave.

"How we doing, honey," Bruce asked as Chloe had been down here using all of the Batcomputer's connections to Wayne enterprises satellites to scan for the technological being known as the T-S8.

"Got her, she's in Los Angeles at Knight Enterprises. She's downloading files to recreate the T-800 from the Cyberdyne database stored on the Knight Enterprises online server," Chloe said after a minute.

"I'll go, it's me she wants," John said.

"No, John your too important to the human resistance," Chloe said.

"What about Lionel and Sarah," Cameron asked.

"I left a _Phantom Zone Projector_ with them, and plus I put a Knight Industries Technology tracking device on her. Since Trinity owns Knight Industries Technology and Knight Enterprises, we can tap into their database any time and transfer the beam in to anywhere we choose," Clark said.

"Does Trinity know about this," John said. They then heard a voice behind them, weak but firm.

"I do now. I gave my brother complete access to everything that Knight Industries Technology had. We have to defeat the T-S8 but we have another problem, guys. I sensed another entry after we left the Mirror Version of the _Zone_ and it appears Major Zod came after us," Trinity said as she weakly stood up.

"Which do we take care of first? The T-S8 or this duplicate of our own rebel General," John asked.

"The T-S8 poses the bigger problem. Zod we can deal with, but we'll need help to deal with him," Clark said.

"What kind of help, Clark?" Trinity asked.

"We need to pull the man out of our own reality's version of _The Phantom Zone_. We need General Zod," Clark said.

"How do we get him out," Bruce said.

"Wait a minute, Bruce! You just can't take him out of that prison Jor-El put him in and just expect him to put aside his own agenda," Chloe countered. They then heard the voice of Jor-El.

"He will if his own plans for conquest are in jeopardy. We have to find him," Jor-El said walking in.

"Lionel Luthor," Bruce said. Jor-El shook his head.

"I cloned this body years ago when Wilton Knight began construction on KARR and left it at the same facility where that prototype was incarcerated at. I left in this body specific instructions for my Spirit to be able to inhabit it should the need arise," Jor-El said.

Bruce nodded. He then turned to Clark who had already switched to Superman.

"I'll need to fly to LA and take down this terminator. Then we can deal with Zod," Clark said.

"Kal-El, be careful, my son. This machine is dangerous as is Major Zod. I will work on discovering General Zod and get him to help you," Jor-El said.

"I'll be fine Father, but I'll need help in taking down this Terminator," Clark said.

"Do not reveal your alter ego to the world just yet, Kal-El. Superman must not be revealed until this world has seen its darkest hour. If this Major Zod is anything like ours, that will be the time to reveal yourself as Superman. Find the human called Tess Mercer for advice in regards to this Terminator," Jor-El said. Clark nodded.

"I'm on it," Clark said as he took the elevator back up to the Wayne Mansion.

"Where is he going," Cameron asked.

"To seek the human named Tess Mercer for answers to one of our two dilemmas," Jor-El said.

"We still need to find General Zod," Trinity said.

"Go to Luthor Mansion and find out all you can about what this Luthor did to create this machine. Your brother will do the rest," Jor-El said. They then saw another entry from _The Phantom Zone_. It was Sarah Connor and Lionel Luthor.

"How is he," Jor-El said staring at the man who was his original template for the body his Spirit now inhabited.

"We need Lex's notes on the Terminator systems from what Lionel did 20-something years ago," Sarah said.

"How do you know about those notes, Sarah," Trinity asked.

"Lionel filled me in while we were tinkering on your Projector. He told me there is a secret office behind the Fireplace in Lex's office in Luthor Mansion. I understand there is was a team sent in and one Tommy Oliver, known as The Green Ranger broke into Luthor mansion a year and a half ago. We have that information thanks to Tommy giving it to Trinity. We need the other half," Sarah said. Trinity nodded.

"It's the only way to defeat this mockery of a machine and for Clark to fulfill his destiny," Lionel said…

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics. The White Ranger is ©1992-2006 Saban Entertainment & Disney)_

Chapter 21: _Veritas_

_A Year and a half ago: _Tommy Oliver stared at the information on Lex's computer. He was in the costume of _The White Ranger_. He stared at the blank disk in his hands.

"White Ranger to Knight-1. I got some interesting files here. Do you want me to copy them all Chloe," Tommy said. He listened in his earpiece on his helmet as _Watchtower,_ Chloe Sullivan was quickly accessing the files on Lex's computer via the flash drive that Tommy had installed on the _LuthorCorp_ laptop.

"Go for it, White Ranger. And be careful," Chloe said in his ear. She the pulled one of the files that she had copied.

"What do we have, Chloe?" Jor-El said.

"Something called _Veritas_. It's a secret society created by the Queens, The Teague's, The Swanns and The Knight families. They believed a being from Krypton was coming that they code-named _The Traveler," _Chloe said. Jor-El nodded.

"I remember, when I was masquerading as Lionel Luthor I hacked into some of his more secure files and one of them was marked Veritas-For Lionel's eyes only. I could not get access until now," Jor-El said, rubbing his beard as he looked at Chloe's screen.

"White Ranger, there is a team of security forces coming your way, get out of there," Chloe said as her infrared scanner picked up 4 security guards coming toward Tommy's location.

"Time for me to do it," Tommy said. The screen flared white as the _TigerZord_ coin flared and the power of the White Ranger transformed Tommy into the White Ranger. He grabbed the zip drive and teleported out of there….

_A Year Later: _Chloe sat at the _Daily Planet_'s archive staring at the file on Dr. Miles Dyson. Brilliant scientist. He was hired by _Cyberdyne Systems_ in 1989, the year of the 1st meteor shower.

"Did he design the Terminator or not," Jor-El said nodding at people in his guise of "Lionel Luthor".

"No, Just part of Skynet," Chloe Sighed. She then stared at the ring on her finger.

"Bruce, what do you know about Cyberdyne?" Chloe asked as she walked into her husband Bruce Wayne's office.

"Computer Company that went up in smoke in 1995 thanks to a woman, her son, and a man that was purported to have a robotic arm. Dyson's body was found in the wreckage," Bruce said as he pulled out a special suitcase. One that held his new _Batman_ costume.

"Great, but can you tell me about the T-S8? What model is she and what are her weaknesses if any," Chloe said.

"You'll have to go digging into that Veritas file that your White Ranger got for you and your team little over a year ago, Chloe," Bruce said.

"How did you know about that little excursion," She asked him. She then heard Jor-El's voice.

"I filled him in, Chloe. Do you have the zip drive, Bruce?" Jor-El said.

"Kal-El needs to stop her, and soon," Bruce said.

"Did you have any luck with General Zod or with negotiating with him," Chloe said.

"Not so much luck finding him but I found one of his insubordinates and relayed my request," Jor-El said as he glanced at the small fridge and walked over and opened it and grabbed a Pepsi, curious as to what it was.

"Where is Kal-El now," Bruce asked.

"Los Angeles checking a woman named Tess Mercer for information that _LuthorCorp_ has on the T-S8 and the deal that Lionel made with Cyberdyne 20-something-years ago," Jor-El said.

_Los Angeles, California, LuthorCorp:_ Clark Kent walked into the main office that was once Lionel Luthor's office before Veritas and Clark Kent interfered in the lives of the Kent household and the Luthor household. He saw the guard.

"Who are you here for, sir," The guard asked.

"Tess Mercer, CEO of LuthorCorp. She has answers I am looking for," Clark said cautiously.

"Who are you, sir," One of the guards said pulling out his gun.

"_The Traveler _and I have need information that could help me stop a global war against the human race," Clark said holding his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"What's the planet _The Traveler_ is from," The other guard asked.

"Krypton in the gamma sector in the nearest solar system to this one. It was destroyed years ago and I am its Last Son," Clark said.

"You may very well be _The Traveler_, but you are not _The Last Son of Krypton_," Spoke the voice of a woman. He turned around to see the beautiful but dangerous Tess Mercer.

"I need information out of your Veritas files that _The White Ranger_ took from you little over a year ago. He only got half the information that we needed. There is a threat to the Planet Earth and the only solution may be found in that file," Clark said.

"When I took over LuthorCorp, Lionel made a mess of things and I'm stuck picking up the pieces. The other half of the file you're looking for is voiceprint activated and requires the voiceprint of Lionel Luthor alone to unlock it. There is also something you should see," Tess said.

"The voiceprint is easy to unlock. I know Lionel is missing just as Lex is, but there is someone who can help. If you will let me, I'll summon him," Clark said as he slowly reached into his pocket to remove the key from the ship. Instantly the siren call of the House of El began, almost bringing Clark to his knees.

_Daily Planet_, Jor-El picked up the latest copy of _The Daily Planet _when he heard it. The siren call of his own family's unique beacon call. He fell out of the chair and down on his knees as the ringing was painful.

"What's wrong with him," Bruce asked.

"He's in pain," Chloe said. He then stood up and opened his eyes which were white.

"I am Jor-El of Krypton, and what you heard was the siren beacon call of my family that has guided and shaped Krypton's destiny for 3 generations. My son is calling me to go to Los Angeles," Jor-El said. He then ran with super speed leaving a young bewildered couple to wonder what had caused the Kryptonian to snap….

_To Be Continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter 22: Opening_

Jor-El walked through the Metropolis office of _LuthorCorp_, waiting to see the CEO of _LuthorCorp_, Tess Mercer. He stared at her. He noticed her body, her face and he was amused.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Luthor?" Tess said.

"You need my assistance, Miss Mercer. That is why I am here," Jor-El said.

"_The Traveler _showed up and told me of a voice print locked file within LuthorCorp related to Cyberdyne Systems Corporation. You have the voice print that I need. I need your voice, Lionel," She said sweetly. He nodded.

"Computer, this is Lionel Luthor. Put up on the holo-matrix the file known as Veritas. Voiceprint access is Lionel-Knight-1. Run voiceprint acknowledge," Jor-El said.

"**Voiceprint acknowledged. Veritas program-1 running on holo-matrix now...accessing. Do you wish to backup?"**spoke the computer voice.

"Yes. Tess Mercer-1. Back up Veritas files to LuthorCorp systems," Tess said.

"_1961. Murder of local girl spawns investigation into mysterious drifter. 1983. Meteor Shower hits near indian caves. Locals report seeing mysterious drifter again after 20 years. LuthorCorp CEO Lionel Luthor opens program of Veritas with Edward Teague, Robert Queen, Virgil Swann and Wilton Knight. Wilton Knight discovers caves shortly after he breaks contract with Lionel Luthor over KARR project. KARR project shut down after prototype allegedly destroyed in LA. 1989. Meteor Shower strikes Smallville, Kansas. Clark Kent adoption put into motion under Meteropolis United Charities. Lex Luthor taken back to Metropolis for examination after hair falls out. Notes made on Lex's DNA reconfiguration. Luthor reveals possible precursor to Meteor shower dating back to 1983, which prompts FBI to investigate LuthorCorp lead by FBI agent Trinity Jean Knight in 2002. Investigation leads FBI to believe that another drifter appeared warning of a coming meteor shower and the possibility of another one in 2005 the year of Clark Kent's graduation. End notes"_ the computer voice said. Jor-El stood there musing for a moment.

"Correlate Veritas with Cyberdyne," Jor-El said after a moment.

"_Lionel Luthor paid $50,000 to a young Senator to award a contract to Cyberdyne. The Skynet Funding bill was started by Lionel Luthor and Jennifer Knight to prepare the US against __any terrorist threat. Lionel had another agenda. The Traveler," _The computer said. Jor-El stared at the picture that the holographic emitter was broadcasting. A shot of a young boy with Jonathan & Martha Kent and behind them, a pair of yellow eyes.

"Identify the yellow eyes," Jor-El said. The computer zoomed in to the young child.

"_Computer identifies the child as Davis Bloome, whom LuthorCorp tried to capture during the 1__st__ meteor shower," _the computer said. Jor-El smiled.

"Why isn't this in the LuthorCorp archives," Tess asked.

"Veritas was not supposed to be on record, nor is the _Traveler_ supposed to be revealed just yet," Jor-El said putting his best impression of Lionel Luthor.

"What did Cyberdyne have to do with Veritas?" Tess asked.

"Cyberdyne created Skynet, a missle defense system to defend itself against it's enemies, but there was only one true goal for it. The erradication of _The Traveler_ should the _Traveler _become hostile. There were only two people that knew about the true goal. Myself, Lionel Luthor and the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems who is dead. There was one other person who discovered what the true goal of Skynet was and he too is dead," Jor-El said.

"And who is that, Lionel," Tess wondered. Jor-El smiled a wicked smile.

"Jonathan Kent. I must warn Clark," Jor-El said.

"Go ahead and I will find John Connor," Tess said. She glanced down at the computer and didn't see Jor-El super speed out. A split second later Tess glanced up and didn't see "Lionel".

_Knight Industries Technology_-Michele Andrews stared at Cameron's arm as she was making repairs to Cameron. Clark Kent, dressed in a tie, dress pants, a blue shirt and black shoes stared at John & Sarah Connor, his sister Trinity Jean Knight.

"So do we have any ideas as to how to find this TS-8?" John asked.

"None," Trinity said after a minute. They then heard the intruder alert.

"Oh great, who's coming in?" Clark said. He moved to the computer and activated a monitor and saw a blue blur.

"Great, Father's coming," Clark said. Barely a second after he said that, Jor-El appeared.

"We have a problem, My children," Jor-El said.

"What's the problem, Jor-El?" John asked.

"There is someone who may be able to help us, but unfortunately he's from the Mirror Universe's version of _The Phantom Zone_. You know him Kal-El," Jor-El said.

"Who would that be, Father," Trinity asked impatiently.

"The man I sent you to, My son. Jonathan Kent," Jor-El said. He attached the key to a computer and he opened a portal to the mirror Universe.

"Trinity go retrieve him," Jor-El ordered. She jumped through and about a minute later she came through with Jonathan Kent, the Mirror Universe version of him.

"I'm supposed to be dead. How am I alive again," He said.

"All of your questions will be answered later, Jonathan Kent. But now we need you. Our Jonathan Kent is dead, but one thing still remains. You know the true goal of Skynet of this reality," Jor-El said. Jonathan stepped back when he saw Clark.

"What's wrong," John asked.

"Where I come from, Clark Kent is the current leader of the UEA from which Hannah Melvin came from as a fugitive," Jonathan Kent said.

"You can't have her, but we need you for information," Clark said.

"Very Well," Jonathan said.

_To be Continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

Chapter 23: the calling

Clark stared at the alternate version of his adopted father Jonathan Kent as he, his sister, his biological father Jor-El and both Hannah Melvin and Chloe Sullivan had listened to Jonathan Kent reveal to them part of the reason why they had begun to investigate their universe.

"We sent Hannah Melvin through to discover this reality after _LuthorCorp _had discovered it. Hannah was sent to investigate whether _LuthorCorp_ had discovered the _Mirror Universe_. No, what she reported back to Lex Luthor was far more nefarious than just discovering our universe. They had discovered Lionel Luthor had made a deal with Cyberdyne Systems to create a missile defense system to destroy it's enemies, but her real objective was to destroy _The Traveler_ should he become corrupted like our Kal-El did. The computer defense system had decided humanity's outcome in a heartbeat. Destruction of what God had created and start from scratch recreating the Earth in it's own image. We didn't tell Hannah what her mission was. Apparently Hannah decided living here was better than in our own reality. Lex had tried to reestablish contact but the girl cut contact with us after discovering differences. She had discovered her own duplicate had been killed when the girl was 8 in a scheme to control the millions the girl was to inherit," Jonathan said.

"What millions? I ran a check on the Melvin family and while her father was head of security at a Knight Industries lab he didn't inherit millions," Chloe said.

"Oh but he was Chloe. You see Wilton Knight saw the work Wayne Melvin did for him and granted him a $10 Million dollar estate in Los Angeles if Mr. Melvin were to come to work for Knight Industries instead of Knight Industries Technology. Wayne discovered the KARR project that Lionel and Wilton started and had discovered to his horror that Knight Industries Technology had joined in the partnership with Cyberdyne Systems. A good number of the Terminator systems were wired with Knight Industries Technology wiring. Wayne took Wilton up on his offer and a Summer home Wilton rarely used was bequeathed to the Melvins. Wayne had become greedy and had discovered his wife was pregnant and allowed the child to grow until he couldn't handle it no longer. He had a secret project that he had been secretly working on with Wilton's brother William, a recreation of KARR which he had placed his daughter in and the car had killed her," Hannah said.

"Oh my God," Chloe said saddened by the news.

"I discovered that a jury had been convened to punish Wayne and he now sits in a maximum security prison in Spokane Washington since his imprisonment in 1985. Life Imprisonment. When I came through the dimensional barrier to the year 1983, I had been discovered and revealed to mother as her child and per Wilton Knight's instructions became heir to what Wilton had originally ordered. I now live in LA and have a controlling interest in Knight Industries Technology," Hannah said.

"What does that have to do with Cyberdyne?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Everything. Wilton had heard of the deal and cut him out of the KITT project asking Devon Miles and Charles Graiman to build the safer car after the Wayne Melvin inspired prototype was destroyed in 1989, a month before Clark's arrival here on Earth. Lionel was furious that he began to cut Wilton out of the Veritas project despite Dr. Swann's objections. Apparently Cyberdyne had bought the circuitry design and put it into Skynet. Knight Industries Technology had somehow gotten a hold of Kryptonian technology and incorporated it into the Skynet system. Which means the T-S8 is vulnerable to the siren call of the Fortress. We can use it to stop the cyborg once and for all," Jonathan said.

"Did Jonathan Kent know of this," Jor-El wanted to know. Jonathan Kent nodded.

"His own investigation into LuthorCorp lead him to the same conclusions and while he used Lionel to help create the fiction of Metropolis United Charities, he certainly didn't trust the man with anything except making sure that the world would accept Clark Kent as a human," Hannah said.

"So now what? And where are Sarah and John Connor?" Clark asked.

"They and Cameron are on their way to the Fortress to lure the T-S8 there with your beacon call. The T-S8 will recognize it for sure. We need to be there," Jor-El said.

"Let's go!" Clark said and they instantly felt the teleportation of the Fortress call, knowing it could be for the last time....

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter 24: checkmate part 1_

_The Fortress of Solitude: Clark, Trinity, Hannah Melvin, Jor-El, and Chloe Sullivan arrived at the Fortress. _

"What now?" Chloe said as she stared around the Fortress.

"We call the T-S8 to us. In the meantime, Father needs to get in contact with General Zod in order to fight Major Zod, while Trinity and I deal with the T-S8," Clark said. Trinity gulped.

"Brother dear, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. I mean the world needs Superman, not Superman and his sidekick," Trinity said.

"My daughter, you must aid Kal-El, or else this world will suffer the same fate as Krypton," Jor-El said.

"I've been to Krypton, Father. It was beautiful. What could be so bad that Earth would go the way of Krypton?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity my dear, if you don't do this, the machines will win, and humanity will be gone. Is that what you want?" John Connor asked. She stared at the boy.

"But John, Your the leader of the human Resistance, and what does Kal-El have to do with humanity?" Trinity finally asked.

"Everything, Trinity Jean Knight. Kal-El was sent to Earth to prevent what happened to Krypton from happening here. No matter if it's machines or if it's Zod, he is to give the humans the one thing they need the most. Hope," Jor-El said. She nodded submissively.

"So how do we defeat a machine that knows everything about Clark?" She finally said. Hannah smiled.

"Simple. We do what any technician would do. We wipe the Skynet system clean of any information of Kal-El," Hannah said. She smiled.

"How do you wipe it clean remotely?" Sarah Connor asked as she moved from the central control panel over to where they were.

"Hannah is known for what she does," Chloe said.

"But Chloe, Your our resident tech person," Clark protested.

"Hannah learned about our technology when she arrived in 1983," Chloe said.

"Do you think you can update yourself to Kryptonian technology?" Jor-El asked. Hannah smiled.

"For Your Son, I'll learn anything," Hannah said. Jor-El then motioned toward the control board and Hannah walked behind the Kryptonian.

"How do we stop this thing," John asked.

"This machine is an update from Cameron so we need to figure out her weaknesses," Sarah said.

"Let me look at her," Chloe said as they walked over to the control Board and Chloe pressed a crystal and a holographic computer screen, keyboard came out. She began to call up any & all images of the T-S8.

"this sucker is an update from the T-1000 so parts of it are liquid metal," Hannah noted. She then pointed out a green line.

"What the hell is that?" Chloe said. She then pulled up a schematic of a rare form of Kryptonite that was green but was from the Mirror Universe.

"This thing is wired similar to Brainiac so maybe we can use Kal-El's family call to lure the T-S8 here," Chloe said after a minute.

"Then do it," Jor-El said. Chloe and Clark inputted a simple musical motif and Kal-El's eyes went white.

_Smallville, Kansas-LuthorCorp_-The T-S8 was hacking into the LuthorCorp computer systems searching for information about Krypton or Kal-El when the ringing/buzzing sound of the family "Tone" of the House Of El literally brought the machine-woman to her knees. Instantly she triangulated the source of the tone and pinpointed the origine of the sound. She allowed her self to transform into her liquid metal form and she "Melted" into an electric outlet and flowed out of the building which towered over _The Daily Planet_. She was finally going to crush Kal-El and the rest of the human resistance once and for all...

To Be Concluded...


	25. Chapter 25

_Smallville: Terminator Knightmares_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Marie Knight is my character but her powers are © 2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles is © 2008-2009 Fox Broadcasting. Heroes is © 2006-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all Knight Rider elements are © 1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Any and all other characters are mine. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2010 CW Network & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter 25: checkmate part 2_

_The Fortress of Solitude:_ Clark stared at Trinity as she cued the Fortress's control panel to send out the family siren call of the House of El.

"Get in your Superman suit, Kal-El. She'll be here soon," Trinity yelled over the sound that reverbated in the Fortress. Clark then moved to the control panel and inputted a command code and a rack of Superman suits rose out of the ice. He grabbed one and moved to a private room and used his super speed and switched into his costume.

"How is this?" He said as he put the cape on. Trinity helped him put the cape on.

"You make Bruce Wayne's Batman look even worse," She said. They then heard the voice of Jor-El.

"She's here, My children," Jor-El said as he noticed the costumes and put his finger on the symbol of the House of El.

"One of these days, my son, I'd like to know how you got my family crest on a costume," Jor-El said.

"eventually Father, you'll know, but not now," Clark said as he put down the glasses he had worn as a part of his disguise. They then heard Cameron and Hannah cock a couple of guns in place to try to slow the machine down.

"We're ready, Kal-El," Hannah nodded. Kal-El nodded and looked to his Father.

"Father, you need to find General Zod so we can stop Major Zod," Clark said. Jor-El then grabbed one of the Superman Suits and quickly changed into a costume.

"Send me to the _Phantom Zone_ at once my son. This is your battle to aid not only the memory of Krypton but all of humanity," Jor-El said and both men embraced. Clark removed from his cape the _Phantom Zone Projector_ that was shaped in the Shield of the House of El. He aimed it at Jor-El and the Kryptonian was gone.

"What is this place," Said the T-S8. She stared around the Fortress not knowing what it was.

"Welcome to my home. I am Kal-El and I am here to stop you once and for all," Clark said standing full and upright in his Superman suit.

"I know your face, but the costume I do not recognize," The T-S8 said.

"In the future you know me as John Connor. I was the General who rallied a whole race of people against you. But I am not human. I am called Kal-El from Krypton. My people and the humans are linked as are you linked to Krypton's past. I am here to make sure you never happen and your future never happens again," Superman said.

"And we are here to make sure it stays that way," Cameron said as she unloaded a shot into the T-S8 and the bullet simply went right through her as if she hadn't fired the bullet.

"Skynet will destroy you as it will do to all of these humans, Kal-El," The T-S8 said. She then suddenly glitched as if she was experiencing systematic problems.

"As my friend said, we're here to make sure the future you come from never happens," Hannah said as John Connor finally came into view.

"Kal-El may have taken my name in the future, but I am General John Connor and we're here to make sure Skynet never happens," John said as he fired bullets from his M-16, but once again the bullets went through her as if they weren't fired. Clark then began to feel it too.

"Chloe, what did you do," He said. Chloe then stepped forward.

"I forced the Fortress to launch a piece of Kryptonite into our sun causing it to go red for about 10 minutes. Clark, you still have some of your residual powers. Use them now. She was designed similar to Brainiac. It was the only way," Chloe said. Clark then knelt before the cyborg then glanced at her and his eyes went red as he called forth his heat vision.

"Goodbye, you robotic monstrocity," He said as twin beams of heat struck the liquid metal machine.

"What did you do to me," The T-S8 asked as she began to feel the heat.

"Those bullets Cameron & John fired at you were fired simply as tracking guides for me to use my heat vision and it left small traces of Kryptonite behind and I can use my heat vision to destroy you," Superman said. The machine began to melt.

"You cannot destroy me, you cannot..." The T-S8 said as she melted away. The team smiled in victory. Then Cameron smiled sadly.

"Kill me, Kal-El. If you don't then Skynet still is the future," Cameron said. Chloe then walked back over to the control panel and switched a setting and the missle that held a piece of Kryptonite that had been launched into our sun and the missle exploded and the sun reverted back to red.

"No, Cameron we can do this," John pleaded. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry John, but if he doesn't Humanity that you and Kal-El are sworn to protect will die by the hands of the computer your military designs to protect itself from enemy hands. Do it," Cameron said. She then embraced John Connor then stood silently waiting for Superman to destroy her. Twin beams of heat vision shot out again and she was gone...

"Any news on my father," Clark said as Chloe began to touch crystal after crystal to bring up the _Phantom Zone. _

"He's made contact," Chloe said.

_To be continued in Smallville:Splinter Cell_


End file.
